


The Choice of Liberty

by LilyHellsing



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog
Genre: AU, F/M, sequel to Liberty with a Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyHellsing/pseuds/LilyHellsing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Liberty w/ a Collar. Saoirse and Katz are offered a chance to join the rebels as the government tightens their hold on the humans. Saoirse's origins will be revealed, questions of her relationship to Katz will be faced, and a decision will have to be made: familiarity or fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello all and welcome. This is the sequel to ‘Liberty with a Collar’. I have written out the timeline and have figured that it will be all done in seven chapters. Some chapters will be long, some will be short. I hope you enjoy.

It had always been like this. At least, there was no one to suggest otherwise. The humans were pets, things to be called cute and order around, to do tricks and be purposeful. The animals were their owners, their masters – the title varied and depended on the animal’s…kindness. It was funny to think such a hierarchy existed though.

After all, humans and animals looked damn near identical…except for the ears and tails of the animals. There were geese, horses, cats, dogs, even snakes. Oh, there were dozens of animals. As for the humans…well, they were humans and that was all that mattered. No one really cared to know the demographics or statistics of the human population since they were pets.

Of course the government had ways to know a general estimate. The government always seemed to know. In fact, said government had recently tightened the laws in certain cities – many suggested these cities were the most likely to have rebels in them. It started with the leash law, demanding all pets be leashed if they were outside. Supposedly there was a rumor going around that tracking devices would be next, if they could afford it.

If the rumor was true, then it also meant the government was increasing in aggression. More animals that dared to speak against the government, be it two days ago or sixteen years before, would start to disappear. It was the same case with the Terriers, Oliver and Sheila. A pair of old dogs living in the middle of Nowhere, no neighbor in sight for miles. One night they just…disappeared.

Their pet, Saoirse, had been left alone for a brief time. Saoirse, the human named after Liberty but that wore a collar…the Terriers had a sense of humor at least. Or perhaps, as Saoirse began to realize as she went to look for the Terriers in the city, perhaps they were hopeful. Perhaps one day she would be free…

But that day wouldn’t come anytime soon. Soon after she wondered into the city, a cat named Katz – speaking of creative – found her. They got along like the cat and dog-scented human they were…which was, of course, horribly. Still, they had made a deal. If they found the Terriers, Saoirse would stay with Katz.

They did find the Terriers…dead. So Saoirse stayed with Katz, who was missing a piece of his ear after completing his end of the deal. After some adjustment, she had accepted her fate. It helped, of course, that the Terriers’ old friend, Courage, had entered her life once more.

One of the many things that had haunted Saoirse’s mind, however, was her origins. More so, it was the question of how the Terriers came to be her owners. That was something that even Courage couldn’t help with, something she suspected was lost to the grave.

Yet Saoirse tried her best to live in the present more so than the past. At the moment, she was sitting at the table with Courage, his two older pets, Muriel and Eustace, and Katz, her owner – though he still insisted on calling himself her ‘master’. They had just finished dinner, a custom that happened twice a week for the past month.

As Muriel cleaned away the plates and promised tea and fruit for dessert, Eustace slipped away to his chair, grumbling. Saoirse made to stand with the intention of helping Muriel when Courage reached over to touch her hand.

Courage and Saoirse had known each other for years. They were close in age and she understood his fears, helped calm them when they were younger. He was a young man with skin fairly pale though it fit for his lilac-purple hair and black ears. “Actually, there’s something I’d like for you to hear.” Courage said, his hand still on hers.

The human was about to comment when Katz cleared his throat. The man was a salty sort of creature, so easy to make scowl. He was smug, dignified, and…a cat. That coupled with the fact that he owned Saoirse legally – something that still ate Courage up to this day, as he believed the Terriers would have wanted Courage to have her – made the pair rather despise one another.

Saoirse glanced over at Katz, her new shiny tag – it read ‘Katz’’ in emerald, nothing else – chimed softly as she moved. The man always had his crimson hair slicked back, his yellow eyes sharp and always watching. His tail, now that it had healed from an…incident…swished lazily behind him. More so, his pointed ears were always alert for noise. The clip of his ear that was missing from the ‘deal-incident’ was especially noticeable against his otherwise slick and meticulous appearance.

“For both of you to hear.” Courage corrected himself, but he didn’t remove his hand from Saoirse’s until a moment after she sat down.

The young woman let her hand fall to her lap as she looked back at Courage. “What is it, Courage?” She asked gently.

It was maddening sometimes to be so soft and kind with her friend and so sharp and harsh with her owner. Although it wasn’t as frequent lately, when the dinners first started, Saoirse would switch between the extremes so much throughout the meal – Katz liked a prey to toy with and Courage was only ever aggressive when Muriel or Saoirse were involved – that she had gotten sick more than once. Since then, however, she had learned to calm herself, or at least let her temper build instead of burst at every sneer and command made from Katz.

Courage glanced to the kitchen, ear perked to ensure that he could still hear Muriel humming as she washed dishes. He then glanced to the living room to ensure Eustace was turning the newspaper, occupied. Then he looked at Saoirse, hardly sparing a glance at Katz, and offered a small smile. “I’ve been waiting to tell you about it, but the time had to be right.” Pause. “As you know, the Terriers were involved in rebellion for many years before…they stopped about a decade before.” Probably, it was suggested silently, due to Saoirse’s existence. “They didn’t stop entirely though. They knew my parents and visited as I grew up. When I was old enough, they asked if I’d like to join the group – the ‘Humane Rebels’.” Courage’s eyes sparkled briefly.

Humane…like, human. Saoirse couldn’t help but grin. Courage continued, “We, the HR I mean, have been waiting to set up our network and now is the time.”

Saoirse leaned forward, her own eyes bright with excitement, as though this was all a fairytale. Truly, it felt like one, a story being told only. “HR? What do you do?” On some level, Saoirse did feel like this was just one of Courage’s stories that he wrote and sold. It seemed so far-fetched…

“Right now, we’re working on freeing the humans.” Just then, Muriel walked in with the tea and grapes. Saoirse flinched at the noise, so stunned at Courage’s statement. Courage thanked Muriel as she poured them all a cup. Katz merely nodded his appreciation, not that anyone had really noticed him in the past few minutes.

Once Muriel had left once more, Courage continued quietly, “We’re going to use the old way that the previous group – the Terriers’ group – had used. There’s an island far, far away that’s been described as the Human Paradise, ‘Freeland’ as some have called it. It’s for humans only, a one-way trip…the only animal that has ever seen it, since we can’t visit, is the Boatman.

“The old rebel group had searched for the pets, the humans, that were severely abused by their masters. They helped them escape and set them on the boat to get away. We think it’s time to start it again while the government is distracted by proposals.” Courage popped a grape in his mouth, chewed, swallowed, then added, “Actually, some of the HR group thinks that if we don’t act now, we never will be able to once security measures increase.” Pause. “So Saoirse…would you like to help us?”

Saoirse’s tea was long forgotten at this part of the story, the question. She nearly jumped out of her seat, a huge smile on her face. Just as she opened her mouth to proclaim her loyalty and intentions to this Humane Rebels group, to help others like her in worse situations, a cool hand grasped her forearm. She flinched and glanced behind her – oh, right, Katz still existed.

Katz gave her a steady stare, taking in her flushed look of excitement, her smile that was slowly falling. As if he had told her his thoughts with just his stare, she wilted a bit, disappointed. Courage growled softly at the touch, something that filled the room that was otherwise silent.

Katz placed his tea cup down with a ‘clink’ against the plate. His gaze moved to the purple dog, his tone ever as regal as before. “Quite a tale for your next novel, dear boy, but I don’t see what benefits I can derive from it. Seeing as how the girl,” he rarely spoke Saoirse’s name aloud, “belongs to me, I cannot fathom what gain either of us would have from helping pets escape their masters.” Clearly he disapproved of the idea.

“But they’re abused!” Saoirse protested, nearly knocking her tea over as she moved her arm free of his touch.

Katz’ sharp eyes met hers warningly, although whether from the near spilt-tea or the outburst, she wasn’t sure. “The risks are far too high and the gains non-existent to participate in such a…game.” The stab was at Courage now. A game, as if they were a large group playing hide and seek and not saving lives. Courage glared. Katz sat back and sipped more of his tea. “At any rate, I have my own business to take care of. In case you’ve forgotten, girl, it isn’t exactly clean either, but at least from that I can gain large sums of money.” He finished his tea and set down the empty cup. “Now we really must be off.”

Saoirse shot Courage an apologetic look. She stood and hugged the dog, loathing the cat behind her more than usual. “I’ll see you next week.” Courage promised quietly, adding as he glared darkly at the crimson man, “Perhaps sooner if I need to purchase a book.”

Katz’ tail flickered.

~

Saoirse knew well enough by now that once Katz had decided something – particularly when it involved his business or money – his mind was made up. So she went about her normal routine for the next week with quiet resentment and a sluggish response time to any commands he gave.

The Humane Rebels…so that was what the Terriers had been involved with. That was why they had been captured and killed even after a decade of no activity. When she was alone at the front of the shop, cleaning, or laying in her cot – which was across the bedroom shared by Katz in his cushy bed – she let that tidbit of information replay in her head.

At one point in their lives, Sheila and Oliver had helped humans escape by boat to this…human paradise, this ‘Freeland’. What was this place? Did it really exist? If it was a one-way only with the Boatman being the only animal to have seen it…surely the Boatman could be trusted. Surely he really did escort them to this new land and leave them in peace. How many were at this paradise? What was it like? What did they wear? What did they do all day?

These questions would have to be answered at dinner with Courage in a few days.

~

On the morning when they were due to visit Courage, Saoirse didn’t get out of bed. Katz noticed his pet’s absence when a customer had entered, the bell chimed, but no voice was there to greet them. After they had called out a curious ‘hello’, he walked from his office, paused at the bedroom to see a bulge under the blankets, scowled, and went to make a sale.

Katz glanced at the clock when the customer left. It was ten in the morning. She should have been up and about two hours ago. His teeth gritted, he walked over to the bedroom and towered over the figure under the blankets.

“Enjoying your lay-in?” He boomed in the silent room.

The bulge under the blanket flinched at the sound of his voice, but otherwise made no move to react. When the girl didn’t even speak, he scowled and reached forward to grab the blanket. “If this behavior persists, I shall cancel dinner with that dog of yours and…”

He ripped off the blanket and paused at the sight. Saoirse lay curled up in a ball with an expression of pain etched onto her face. Katz let the blanket fall to the floor as he studied the girl. “Are you ill?” He asked bluntly, reaching forward to place his hand on her forehead. Well, at least she wasn’t running a fever.

Saoirse opened her eyes and looked up at him, her face turning a soft pink. Hm, if there wasn’t a fever but there’s blood now…she was blushing. His brows raised. “No. Not…technically.” She said carefully.

Katz placed his hands on his hip. “What do you mean? Be plain, girl, I haven’t got all day!” No indeed, he had a business to run, meetings to plan, forbidden books to ship…

Saoirse’s face turned a dark shade of red. Still, she seemed to be agitated by his irritation and forced herself to speak plainly, as he wished. “I’ve started my period and the cramps, as usual, have crippled me. I can’t move much, they hurt too bad.”

Silence.

Blood filled Katz’ face, damn near matching his red hair after a full minute had gone by. Finally his yellow eyes moved away – he let go of the staring contest they had been having – and he crossed his arms uncomfortably across his chest.

More silence.

“You’ve only just now thought to tell me you were…an invalid for the day?” He tried to sound as annoyed as before, but his voice was lacking the edge.

There was a bittersweet sense of victory for the human. “I forgot about it. Given the stressors and the grief of the past two months…it didn’t come.” Pause. “And it’s usually for two or three days, the cramps.”

Katz’ tail was now swishing rapidly. Clearly he was uncomfortable like this. He swallowed thickly and looked throughout the room, thinking, silent. His blush hadn’t gone away. “We will get you a prescription of birth control pills – for the sake of limiting these womanly concerns to four times a year instead of monthly.” He added a bit gruffly, “I can’t have my only employee taking three days off a month – it would hinder my business too much!”

Their eyes met briefly. She didn’t say ‘no’ or protest. In fact, it sounded like a nice idea, especially while being in the grip of rusty knives carving her insides. Satisfied with this arrangement, Katz tried to make his way quickly to the door. He stopped when Saoirse croaked out, “Can I get my blanket back?”

Reluctantly, he turned and strolled back. He took the blanket off the floor, refusing to meet her gaze or look at her again, and placed the blanket over her entire form once more. Once the lump in the blankets remained silent and content as could be, he all but darted out of the room and away from her ‘womanly concerns’.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight violence.

Katz’ bookstore had a decent amount of traffic each day. It at least paid the bills. His side business, that of selling forbidden books, however was what really made him a profit. Some of the collection had been the Terriers – okay, most of it had been – which you reluctantly resigned yourself to accepting. It wasn’t as though they had any use for them anymore. Plus, the way you saw it, the more people who read such works, the better.

Yet the Terriers’ stock lasted for only so long. Soon, Katz needed to branch out to locate other books. That opportunity came one afternoon when Katz’ phone rang. After listening to the muffled voice, Saoirse was slightly surprised to see Katz out of his office. She raised a brow but was otherwise quiet.

He studied her for a moment before speaking. “One of my old colleagues has contacted me with an offer. He wishes to meet me at a club tonight in the city…and he said to bring my pet.” The last bit was said almost mockingly.

Saoirse blinked. What was that about, the last bit? She placed the duster down on the counter. Before she could ask, he stated firmly, “Be ready by nine.” Without even a second glance, he walked back to his office.

Gritting her teeth, Saoirse wondered not for the first time how she put up with him. He was often brisk, always expecting her to obey without question. For the most part, she went along with whatever he told her to do mostly because she would have nothing else to do if she didn’t. Still, it irked her.

If they were going to meet someone at some club…she frowned. Her fingers toyed with the new tag – emerald ‘Katz’ ‘ – as she thought. When she caught her behavior, she scolded herself and went back to cleaning. She missed toying with her old tag which rest hidden away in a small box of her belongings. But, back to point, she had no idea how to dress for this club meeting. Club like…group of similar interests? Or club like…party?

Saoirse shrugged. She’d take a guess – fifty-fifty shot – and would hope to annoy him with the wrong outfit.

~

Unable to picture Katz ever going to a sweaty, dim, loud nightclub, Saoirse opted for the ‘bunch of people with similar interests’ outfit – i.e. the book club outfit. How fitting, she thought, if it really was a book club. That outfit consisted of a simple green dress that reached just past her knees, short sleeves, and a bit of lace sewn around the waist. Simple but nice enough.

As she slid her sandals on – Katz always demanded she wear shoes when outside, no more barefoot roaming for her – she heard his footsteps get closer. By the time she stood, he was in the doorway and she was openly gaping at him.

The crimson-haired man wore dark blue, almost black, slacks, dress shoes, and a similarly dark suit with a tie of deep purple. He looked smooth, incredibly…sexy. Saoirse could have slapped herself for the thought but instead dug her nails into her palm. She looked away, trying to ignore how he slid one hand into his pocket while his tail swished lazily behind him.

Katz’ response to her, however, was one of surprise, then irritation. Scowling lightly, Katz said, “What on earth are you wearing?”

Saoirse blinked, no longer enchanted with how fine he cleaned up. “A dress? You said we were going to a club.”

Katz’ hand smooshed over his face, dragging it down in irritation. “A club, girl, as in a nightclub! This isn’t Muriel’s sewing club!”

You felt your face flood with heat and embarrassment at his comparison. It wasn’t as though you were ever terribly concerned with your appearance before – after all, you lived in the middle of Nowhere. Katz’ sharp snap, however, along with his own snappy appearance made her self-conscious. “Well I suppose I’ll go change then.” Although change into what was a question; did she even own anything appropriate for a nightclub?

Katz made an annoyed tsk before shaking his head. “Don’t. We’ll be late otherwise. Come along.” With a scowl, Saoirse followed him to the truck. This was going to be a long night.

~

When they parked and walked towards the entrance of the club, Saoirse glanced around. The neighborhood was covered in brand name stores – clearly a wealthy area of town. There was a large dog guarding the door of the club. Saoirse’s attention went to the people entering it and their outfits.

While the animals certainly wore clothes to fit the neighborhood, the humans…hardly wore much at all. She felt a bit of heat travel up her neck – yes, she definitely lacked an appropriate outfit for this event. She was both suddenly glad and embarrassed by her own modest outfit. No doubt Katz was further annoyed by it.

She glanced up at him as if to confirm when she noticed something. His jaw was set and his shoulders squared. He seemed…uncomfortable, tense even. Was she really going to humiliate him by association that much? She half expected him to demand her to just cut her dress enough to show all but…

Her eyes landed on a few of the pets once more. These were different…but similar to the others. They all wore…leather. “Katz,” she spoke slowly, feeling a ball of anxiety wind up in her stomach, “what…sort of nightclub is this?”

He cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn’t look at her, but watched as the others roamed with their master’s holding the leash. “It is a…play club. My colleague suggested it due to the privacy it…demands.”

“A…play…club?”

There was another moment of silence before Katz explained begrudgingly, “It is a place where pets are…passed around and…used publically, by their master and others…with the master’s permission.” He refused to look at Saoirse. He implied as much as he could, hoping she’d catch on, especially with the mention of privacy.

It took Saoirse another moment or two of looking at Katz, then at the pets who wore skimpy leather, some of who exited with their clothes and hair in disarray. When it did finally dawn on her, Saoirse’s jaw dropped and her face turned a vivid red. She stood up straighter and tried to think coherent thoughts once more.

When Katz finally glanced at her, seeing her rigid stance and mortified look, she reacted with a harsh voice, “I will not go in there! I won’t have anyone thinking that…I…I am not your…” She struggled for the word but they both knew what she meant. His sex slave. His whore. His plaything. And especially she would not be passed around. She shuddered and gritted her teeth, about to demand to go home.

Katz yanked on the leash, forcing Saoirse to jolt forward slightly. “Keep your voice down!” He hissed, glaring.

“I will not! I will shout to the sky that I’m not your…” Saoirse snapped, so angered that she was prepared to say the word…except he didn’t let her. Instead, he reached up with his free hand and gripped her collar, forcing their noses to meet. The jarring movement and the new position silenced her.

His yellow eyes were bright with anger and perhaps a bit of embarrassment. When he spoke, he made sure his voice was just above a hushed growl. “Listen here, dear girl. While it is not my most ideal of meeting places, it is, however, the most appropriate given the actual business to be conducted here. Privacy is required for my business. I also have an appearance to keep up so while you will not be shared or ‘used’ in any way, you will sit quietly next to me and obey when ordered to, whatever that may be. If you do not, I will not only cease all of your communications with that cowardly mutt, but I will ensure you are not found for over a year. Understood?”

How could Saoirse say ‘no’?

~

And while Saoirse did as he said – sat quietly next to him – she sulked and scowled most of the time. She listened to the conversation between him and two other gentlemen whose names she did not catch. From her understanding, they were surprised and even teased Katz for owning a pet. Evidently Katz had made it a big deal before her to never own one…for some reason.

Throughout the next half hour, she tried to adjust and ignore all the dancing – nude and otherwise – as well as the, ah, activities happening around her. The flashing lights and music did little to help calm her. Worse yet, one of the ‘gentlemen’ that met with Katz decided in mid-conversation to order his pet to dip under the table.

It wasn’t a mystery as to what he had her do under there.

Saoirse tensed, rigid as a board, and felt her face heat up once more. She didn’t dare glance at Katz, but tried to keep her attention on the table and how the candle in the middle played with shadows from their drinks.

It was only when, several minutes and many horrifying noises from the gentleman in mid-talk later, that Katz seemed to notice her. He leaned forward, startling her with the movement. In a hushed voice, he spoke, “If you don’t breathe, you will pass out and embarrass us all. Breathe, dear girl.” Although she couldn’t be sure, she felt like there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

Somehow Saoirse managed not to curse or snarl at the man, but obey. She inhaled deeply but it did little for her blush or for her posture. Katz gave a quiet sigh before he raised his hand to a passing host. Within a minute, a bottle of wine appeared and two glasses of such were poured. Katz took them both, the bottle placed on the table, and placed one glass in front of Saoirse.

“Drink.” He ordered quietly before sipping his own.

The girl glanced up at him, curious enough to be distracted from the activity that was happening under the table for a moment. Wine? But she had never really been much of a drinker of any sorts. Still, she knew well enough that it would dull her emotions – more than likely, that was what Katz was planning. So she obeyed with little reluctance. Lucky for her, he was smart enough to order a sweet white wine.

As the meeting went on for the next hour, one glass led to three for Saoirse.

When Katz had finished his second glass, intending to pour more for himself, he found the bottle empty. More so, he found his human swaying in her seat to the music. Well, it was either the music or the alcohol. He wasn’t sure how to respond to such so he left her alone for now.

Whatever trouble he thought she could get herself into was immediately identified a few minutes later. Two of the dancers, one rabbit and one human, walked over and invited Saoirse to dance. Before inquiring Katz, Saoirse took their hands and walked a few feet away.

Katz stopped listening to his colleagues and watched her, both nervous that she may humiliate them both and curious to see what this loose and drunk version of Saoirse might do. His tail moved slowly as he studied the trio.

It took little for Saoirse to start moving to the music. Her hips swayed and her shoulders rocked nicely enough – for someone who had consumed alcohol, of course. He watched her for a few minutes behave far more wild and free than he had ever seen before with the two other dancers.

When he looked around, he was both displeased and possessive in noticing several masters having their gaze on his pet as well. He made to call out for her, to stand and grab her, when his eyes landed on a pair across the large room.

The noise was nearly covered up entirely by the loud music. Still, with his sharp ears he was able to pick up shouts and cries, pleas even. When he narrowed his eyes further, he saw a master beating a woman who lay on the floor, arm raised pointlessly, red painting her body. He wasn’t sure if it was blood, markings from the man’s cane, or a combination of both. Either way, he didn’t stop, hardly paused as he went on.

Katz’ stomach turned and he felt sick suddenly. He forced himself to look away from the display of violence and look, instead, at his own modesty dressed, though provocatively dancing human. Gritting his teeth, he made a decision then and there.

~

When the pair arrived back at the store, it was close to five in the morning. Katz had to help guide Saoirse inside and place her on her cot. Before she could fall asleep, however, he placed a glass of water before her. “Drink it. You’ll still be sick in the morning, but it won’t be as bad.” He placed a bucket next to her.

Saoirse obeyed without resistance. When she was done, she lay back down. Katz glanced over as he shrugged off his coat. Scoffing, he said, “At least take off your shoes.” When Saoirse didn’t react, he sighed heavily. “Honestly, dear girl, what use are you?” Despite his grumblings, he walked over and took her shoes off for her.

She made a noise of gratitude but didn’t move otherwise. Katz remained over her for a moment, studying her. His mind flashed back to the woman at the club, the one that was being beaten to a bloody pulp for…well, whatever the reason, it was grotesque. He pictured Saoirse in such coloring and scowled at his own imagination.

As he finished changing into his night clothes, Katz said a bit loudly, “Girl, wake up.” She made a movement to suggest she was still conscious. He looked over at her cot then away. “I’ve decided to assist your friend and his group with funneling certain pets away from their masters.” Saoirse muttered something. Katz glanced at the window, uncertain if he’d be able to sleep tonight. He spoke softer, perhaps to himself, “Perhaps there are some that deserve a different life.”

~

Courage drove Muriel, Saoirse, and Katz to the safe house where the HR – Humane Rebels – were going to start planning the system. It would be the last meeting of the group, as group meets were often dangerous if someone were followed or traced, but it would be Saoirse’s first time meeting everyone. Saoirse would be lying if she said she wasn’t excited. Ever since Katz’ sudden agreement to play along, for a price, she felt thrilled for this adventure.

In a way, she felt as though she were honoring Sheila and Oliver by helping out the HR.

For his part, Katz was rigid and reluctant, but not unwilling to play his part. He had decided to sit in the back with Muriel as Saoirse and Courage had the windows down and, occasionally, stuck their heads out to feel the wind. “Hmph, dogs.” Katz grumbled, lumping his human pet in with the kind he disdained. Saoirse only smiled.

When they arrived at the place, it was nearly dark. From a quick glimpse, it looked like a worn out, beaten up barn house. Saoirse felt a bit concerned. The very idea of having several people meet up there seemed…far-fetched. There couldn’t possibly be any electricity or running water, no form of real shelter, and all the risk of it falling apart on top of them.

When Courage got out, he was smiling slightly. That was enough to reassure her doubts. Katz stepped out of the truck and allowed Muriel out before shutting the door. He lingered briefly behind Courage, perhaps to intimidate – which succeeded if so – before he walked over to Saoirse.

The human raised a brow at the crimson-haired man. “No snide comments about the lack of a five-star hotel?” She couldn’t help but jab since he had managed to turn Courage’s tentative smile into a nervous flick of his eyes. After all, it was getting dark and there were no lights so far…anywhere. Damn, the moon was only half full as well…

Katz spared a glance at his collared creature before looking back at the decrepit barn house. “There is a remarkable difference in those that perform secret meetings for profit,” i.e. black markets, “and those that do illegal things for the ‘good of their conscience’. Take note, girl, of which activity offers a comfortable living.” He then stepped forward, intending to leave the trio behind.

“Halt!” A rough voice rang out followed by a click – a weapon. Katz froze. The voice came from somewhere in the dark, perhaps in the barn itself, though it was hard to tell. “What business do you have here?”

As tempting as it was to let Katz be shot and killed, Saoirse felt that it was somehow wrong. After all, they would need his bookstore as a safe house, right? She looked at Courage and gestured. The purple haired lad quickly walked over though he trembled. “W-wait a second, Frank! He’s w-with me!”

There was a pause. “Courage? That you? Hey bud, come on in!” There was another click, a safety lock perhaps. “Who’s the pretty dame there?”

Saoirse took half a step before pausing. Pretty dame? She caught sight of Katz’ tail straightening in agitation. “Me?” She blinked, looking over at Courage.

A pink blush came across his pale skin. “We’ll…get to introductions later.” He led the way with Muriel behind him. Katz remained in the same place as Saoirse went to catch up. When she got closer to the man, however, his arm shot out and barred her path to Courage.

Frowning, she looked up at Katz in question. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, studying her briefly. After a moment, long enough for Courage to enter the barn, he spoke coolly, “I will not have my pet behaving as a harlot…again.”

Saoirse’s face went aflame. Her memories of being inside the night club, drinking, and dancing with another pet were…scattered, to say the least. They were, however, intact enough to suggest that she had behaved not so…modestly. Gritting her teeth in embarrassment at both the past and his current implication, she said, “I’ll be as pure as the snow.” There was more than just a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Satisfied, nonetheless, he let his arm fall before leading her into the hazardous shelter. When they entered, Saoirse’s bad mood went away and was instantly replaced with a sense of excitement, awe, and amusement. There were several lanterns around the room to provide the light that the moon could not. There was a large table in the middle and bays of hay to sit on.

On those bays of hay sat a horse, a duck, a rabbit, a snake, and another cat. At the window sat a turtle, ‘Frank’ who must have been the one who ‘greeted’ Katz with the gun he held across his lap now. Courage made introductions and, slightly overwhelmed, Saoirse stayed silent as she took in everyone.

Frank the turtle was guard. Courage commented that he was the fastest draw in town. He was hunched over slightly and looked every bit of his fifty years or so. He nodded with a smile to Saoirse and seemed to regard Katz with suspicion.

Meredith the horse had a bit of a long face, but she had the most brilliant chestnut hair Saoirse had ever seen. Her ears twitched at the call of her name in introduction. She gave a nod to the two new folks. Otherwise, the young lady went back to writing something.

Norman the duck was as muscular as Courage was thin. He waved cheerfully at the two new faces. He crossed his arms and leaned against a column that was amazingly strong enough to support him. Saoirse guessed that he had to be as old as Katz.

Gerry the rabbit was toying with his long ears, giving a solemn nod to the pair. He was tapping his foot rapidly and Saoirse found herself wondering what his tail looked like.

Isabella – Isa for short – the snake looked like she had stepped out of an old 1920’s movie. Compared to the others, she was overdressed in her dark green dress that seemed to be a second skin, even more so when in the setting of the barn. Her sharp eyes fell upon Katz, hardly sparing a glance for the human, and she winked with a grin at him. Saoirse felt herself tense with annoyance, refusing to look at Katz for his reaction. Hmph.

And lastly, Stoker the cat looked to be the oldest, perhaps as old as the Terriers had been. His tail rest around his waist as he waved slightly. His gaze lingered on Saoirse in a questioning fashion, but after a second and a slight shake of his head, he was focused on the others once more.

Courage pulled up a makeshift seat for Muriel, then for Saoirse, and lastly for himself. Katz glared at the dog briefly but before he could get his own seat, a dark hand pulled up a makeshift seat. “Care to ssssit with me?” When Isa spoke anything with an ‘s’, her tongue flickered out – thin, forked, and every inch of a snake. Saoirse shuddered at the sight.

Katz studied her briefly before smirking. “It would be my pleasure.” He purred before sitting. Saoirse had to tear her eyes away from the pair least they notice her. Not that she knew why she was staring at them to begin with.

Frank remained seated near the window but seemed to listen as Meredith started to speak. “Thank you, Courage, for finding another member for our group. As I understand, Katz, your store will be the closest safe house to Stoker’s transportation.”

“How exactly is Stoker transporting them?” Saoirse’s curiosity burst. It was then that she realized that she was, outside of Muriel, the only human there. How odd. Perhaps the others didn’t want to risk bringing their pets? Courage needed Muriel for strength, of course, and Katz needed Saoirse because…well, Courage had really wanted Saoirse to be involved. Perhaps the others tried to keep their pets involvement at a minimum, just in case of something.

There was a brief moment of silence, perhaps at the surprise of the human speaking so freely. Stoker spoke, his voice deep, steady, but with a hint of exhaustion dulling the edge. “By boat, of course. The ‘Pet Paradise’ is across the ocean some miles. Only I know the way.”

Pet Paradise? Ah, Saorise thought, it must be both code and some sort of irony. After all, if only humans were allowed there, surely it was paradise to them. “You, by boat? Wait, you’re a cat. I thought cats’ hated water.” She ignored the creeping blush up her neck when she heard someone snicker – was it Meredith or Isa who did that?

Stoker’s faded yellow gaze darkened with intensity, something that looked a bit frightening given the lantern lighting. He studied Saoirse for another moment, again that questioning look over his face. Finally he brushed it away and smiled softly. “That’s exactly why I do it. They’ll never suspect a cat sailing the deep, blue waters.” He winked.

“Here’s how the route will work out. First we’ll start with my…” Meredith started to speak, but went silent when Katz cleared his throat intentionally.

When all eyes were on the crimson-haired man, he spoke, “You seem to be under the delusion that I will offer my store up for use for free. Given the risks and circumstances, as well as my true business, I cannot give a little without…taking a little.”

The silence that followed seemed to fester. Slowly, the moods of nearly everyone there darkened. “You’re asking for payment?!” Gerry spat, his ears standing straight up.

Saoirse shrunk slightly, embarrassed by her owner’s behavior. She heard Courage’s growl next to her, followed by a few other displeased grumbles from the others. Katz, however, seemed as poise as ever as if he had asked for a cup of tea rather than money for their freeing operation.

It was Isa who spoke first, her voice soft but dark. “I think we could work sssomething out between all of usss. We are, after all, asssking you to put your…other busssinessss at risssk asss well. What would you like? Or…how much?”

If Saoirse could growl like Courage, she would have just then. Something didn’t sit right about Isa with her. She made a note to talk to her purple-haired friend later about it. Katz’ gaze rested on the snake woman who sat not a foot away. After a moment, he named a figure, “A thousand dollars per escapee…paid before they use my business as a hiding hole.”

There was a slight uproar from the seven folks, but it was Isa’s voice, sharp but sweet, that won out. “Deal. Now then…ssshall we dissscusss how we choossse the poor pet?”

Saoirse listened to the rigid voices that followed, mortified by Katz. At the same time, she couldn’t say she was entirely surprised at his intent to profit from it all. Still, when he had told her that he would help that night, he had seemed, he had sounded, so…well. It didn’t matter how he sounded since she had been drunk and he was now demanding money.

“We must be even more selective with who we wish to help, given our new ‘budget’.” Meredith glared at Katz briefly. “We will have to find those that suffer in all the realms, but who are not under lock-and-key. Helping them escape once we make contact cannot be impossible. We can work with ‘improbably’ – we have before long ago, right Frank?” The turtle nodded. “If we can save them younger, the better. Isa, Norman, and myself will handle getting them out of the situation. Everyone will be concerned about transportation and safe houses. We will move only during bad weather and darkness. It’s when no one would suspect it – for now. As for the code and way of contacting one another to be alert for the delivery…”

As Meredith went on in detail, Saoirse’s eyes roamed across the faces of this group. Even though they were slightly irked still at Katz’ demand, they all seemed intent and focused on the plan. Her gaze flickered to Isa briefly and scowled before she could stop herself. The snake of a woman had her gaze on Katz. Ew.

It was then that Saoirse felt eyes on her again. She blinked and glanced around, wondering why she was suddenly aware of this. When she spotted the old cat, Stoker, watching her, she froze. There was a look on his face that she couldn’t quite read in this dim light.

Suddenly everyone stood. Saoirse jumped, breaking her gaze and looked around. The meeting had ended apparently. As everyone started to leave and Isa had Katz’ attention, Stoker walked over to Saoirse. She looked up with a hint of nervousness. She wasn’t sure why though.

“I believe I know you from somewhere…what did you say your name was again?” Stoker inquired.

Just as she made to open her mouth to answer, Katz’ sharp voice rang out, “Girl, come. We’re leaving.” It was as though he had been paying attention to the pair more so than the woman speaking to him.

With a moment’s hesitation, she nodded and walked away. The ride back had her silent though. Stoker said he might have known her from somewhere…he must have been mistaken. She rarely went out in public, before and after the Terriers’ passing.

Yes, he must have confused her with someone else…somehow…or the light in the barn house had…messed with him…that had to be it. Yet despite this mental chant, she couldn’t get rid of the ball of anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Shipments of both legal and otherwise filled the next month. The nightclub visit had paid off in terms of some fantastic books. At least Saoirse thought so as she read the forbidden books that came in. It wasn’t like there was a heavy enough flow of traffic to warrant her constant attention.

Since the meeting of the HR, Katz had been more quiet than normal. Not like Saoirse really wanted to hear him bark orders, but…she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t concerned. While she did most of the cleaning, Katz, likewise, did most of the cooking. It was a steady divide of domestic chores although Saoirse felt as though he didn’t trust her cooking skills. Heh, maybe he thought she’d poison or drug him.

One day during a shipment of some romance novels, Saoirse found a note crumbled inside of the closed box. Her heart skipped a beat. The HR had decided they would contact one another through subtle and casual ways…this was as subtle and normal as can be in a bookstore. She held the note in her hand and slipped to the back, away from the windows up front. Only when she felt safe did she open it.

‘First is arriving under cover of clouds.’

She didn’t recognize the handwriting but she understood immediately who it was from – the HR – and what it meant – the first escapee would arrive when it stormed. She stood in the hallway seriously considering keeping it to herself. It didn’t matter though because Katz would demand his thousand dollars when the pet arrived with the host. If the host, whoever that may be, didn’t have the money…

“What is that in your hands?” Speak of the devil.

Saoirse jumped from the unexpected voice, barely managing to swallow a yelp. Turning around, she froze. Given the narrow hallway, Katz stood just an inch or three away from her. So close, in fact, that she was well aware of his body heat. The thought made a blush creep up her cheeks. “Uh…a note from the HR. Came in the box.” She didn’t offer him the note just yet. Rather, she was caught in his unblinking stare. They were so close and he was just tall enough that…

“And what does it say, girl?” He asked with a slightly raised brow. His tail moved slowly as though he were calm, amused. There was just a hint of an upturned curve on his lips, suggesting a smirk.

“Um…” Saoirse’s mind went blank. She felt enchanted as if his gaze were magic.

His fingertips lightly brushed down her hand, startling her briefly, until he took hold of the note and stepped back. Just like that, the spell was broken. Saoirse blinked and frowned. She crossed her arms as she watched him glance at the loopy handwriting. “Hm. I see.” He mumbled to himself. “Prepare a section of the personal library to house a scared human. I trust you’ll know what they’ll need.” He started to leave, but paused at the doorway of the office. “And next time, bring any notes to me directly.”

Instead of responding, Saoirse turned and went back to the front. The personal library was the location where they kept all of the forbidden books they sold. It was located under a trapdoor under a lovely stand and vase in the bedroom. She made a mental list of things to put there for the human who would soon taste freedom…but try as she might, she couldn’t shake off the sensation of Katz’ fingertips caressing her hand.

~

The storm hit a few nights later. All day before it, the sky had been dark, gray, and angry. The wind whipped about fiercely without apology. It was only when the temperature dropped in the evening and the sky was nearly black, save for the brief flashes of lightning, did it fulfill the promise of the day.

Saoirse remained at the window to watch the roads all day. She hardly moved from her spot. Whoever was bringing the human would have a rough time getting over, but it was perfect since no one would notice or follow. Still, the muddy roads were worrisome – what if they got stuck?

That morning, Saoirse had made up a small pallet of blankets in the personal library. She had placed food and drink there, as well as a bucket, and a flashlight. For a while, she thought that the human might fill their time by reading…but she remembered shortly afterwards that reading wasn’t always taught to pets. Hadn’t Katz pointed out that the Terriers had spoiled her by teaching her how to read and write? So Saoirse put some cards in the hideout, as that was the only ‘fun’ thing they had around here. Katz preferred to play with balls of yarn anyway, he wouldn’t miss the cards.

By the time the clock struck ten, it had been storming for two hours. A hand rested on her shoulder, making her jump from her seat and shout. When she swung around with the intention to strike – could the government have found them already? – the person behind her stepped back to dodge.

“It’s only me, calm yourself!” Katz’ voice rang out in the darkness. As if timed, lightning flashed to reveal that it really was just him – no agents behind or around him.

“You scared me!” Saoirse hissed breathlessly. “Don’t do that!”

Katz made a scoffing noise though he clearly was entertained. “You’ve been sitting out here all day. Perhaps you should take a break. I’ll take over.” When Saoirse made to protest, he held up his hand to silence her. “You are no use to anyone if you’re exhausted, dear girl.”

As if suddenly aware of it, Saoirse was rather…tired. She felt her shoulders slump slightly and her legs tingle, having been sitting all day until now. Her stomach growled as fierce as the thunder outside and she blushed in the darkness. “But if the human is scared…” She wanted to be there for the person, to comfort them and assure them that all would be well.

Katz’ eyes seemed to glow in the brief flashes of light. “I will call for you when they arrive. For now, you need to eat something.” Pause. “Had I known that you were starving yourself on this watch, I would have enforced meal times. Perhaps this should be done in the future.” There was a hint of disapproval in his tone.

“It won’t happen again.” She half-heartedly promised.

“It certainly won’t. Now, go fix yourself something to eat and stretch for a while. Rest afterwards. If we’re to work with the window of weather we have, we’ll have to be up and out early in the morning.” Katz stated coolly, pausing only when thunder interrupted him. “Go, I’ll take watch.”

The pair traded places. Katz leaned against the window, one foot over the other as his tail swished. Saoirse started to leave but paused, looking back at him. “Katz?” His name felt weird leaving her lips. He turned his head slightly to the side to suggest he was listening. “What if…they don’t arrive?”

His tail moved for a moment, speaking for him. Finally he turned to face the window once more. “Then we carry on with our lives as before.” As if it were so simple.

~

Saoirse had fallen asleep on her cot shortly after eating an apple. The storm, despite the thunder, was soothing. The rain reminded her of the old house with the Terriers. The sleep, however, didn’t seem to last terribly long.

She awoke to hear noise from the front. Groggy, Saoirse rubbed her eyes and looked around, trying to hear the noise once more. It was muttering, mumbles. It was voices! She sat up and all but flew down the hall as if it were Christmas. She stopped at the doorway to the front, aware that the human may be uneasy and, also, that she didn’t want to look so excited.

That was when she heard Katz’ familiar voice speak to the host. “I am pleased to see you arrive in one piece, dear lady.” Dear lady? Saoirse’s noise scrunched briefly. She had only ever heard, and been called herself, ‘dear girl’. Who was this ‘lady’? “There were no tails or trouble, I imagine?”

“Other than the mud that dirtied my ssshoesss, no trouble at all.” It was the snake, Isa! Saoirse gritted her teeth. So she was called ‘dear lady’ while…

“I see the human is a bit worse for wear.” He commented dryly. “Girl, come out here.” Of course he knew she’d be there listening in. Saoirse stepped out, glad that the darkness hid her glare of Isa. “Take the lad to rinse off and show him to his room.”

Him? Distracted briefly from her dislike of Isa, Saoirse looked over to see the pet that had been picked to escape was a young man, maybe a few years younger than her. He had bright, long blond hair that seemed odd against his pale skin. His clothes were soaked and he was shaking from the cold, but otherwise he seemed okay. How long had he been traveling in the network of HR?

“Alright. Follow me, please.” She nodded to the boy. As she was leaving, she heard Katz murmur something and Isa giggle. She gritted her teeth, hoping it was just the request for his ‘fee’.

When they got to the bathroom, Saoirse set up the bath to a warm temperature. As she worked, she glanced over at the boy and said, “My name is Saoirse by the way. What’s yours?” Perhaps some small talk would help, she thought.

His dark blue eyes watched her movements. Because of this, she had moved carefully and, for the most part, transparently. As she went to get him a towel, he said quietly, “I don’t have one.”

She paused. “I see.” She shouldn’t be so surprised, she scolded herself, since they were only going to rescue the worse of the worse cases. “Well, I’ll leave you to bathe. When you’re done, I’ll…hm. You look about Katz’ size. I’ll bring you some clothes.” By his ‘size’, she meant that he was thin as a twig. Katz wouldn’t mind…or at least, he better not. “If you need anything, just call out my name, alright?” She offered him a soft smile, but even then could feel his hesitation.

Stepping outside, she left the door nearly closed before going to the bedroom. As she did, she paused and started to go towards the front instead. She wanted to see if that snake woman was still here, to listen in on what Katz was whispering to her. As she got to the doorway of the front, she paused.

Before she could peek in, she heard a footfall behind her. Turning around, she gasped when two hands grabbed her wrists. “You really should learn to be more aware of your surroundings.” Katz’ voice rang out in the darkness. After a moment to let her register who it was, he released her hands. “Isa is gone, if you were hoping to exchange beauty secrets.”

Saoirse was grateful that he couldn’t see her blush. Refusing to rise to his bait, she said, “Can our guest borrow some clothes from you? Just until I wash and dry his?”

She could feel his gaze on her. “We’ll be leaving to meet up with that old cat at five in the morning. We cannot afford for any daylight to fall upon us until we’re close to the water.” No doubt Isa had told him this. “Seeing as how it is one in the morning already…he will keep an old pair of my clothes. As I said before, girl, you are no use to me when you’re exhausted. When he finishes bathing, show him to his room and we will sleep for four hours.”

As Katz started towards the kitchen, Saoirse asked, “Did Isa tell you his name?” Perhaps he had one but it was never told to him.

Katz paused at the door. There was an edge to his voice, something she couldn’t quite name. “She told me that he was called ‘Three’ by his master.” When he disappeared, she realized then what the edge had been and why he was so willing to give the boy some clothes. He was furious at the boy’s treatment…and what it implied.

~

The sunrise would have been beautiful if not for the bruised and nearly broken boy next to her. Saoirse had been surprised at the lack of name, but when she saw his injuries…she didn’t sleep very well the rest of the night.

Katz had driven them the two hours to the seaside. It was decided that they would meet at a rocky little area that promised smooth sailing after a quick push. That location was picked because of how deceptive it looked – after all, who would try to sail from what looked to be a ‘rocky’ place? Only the entrance, as it were, was.

Katz ordered Saoirse to stay in the truck as he walked the blond to Stoker the boatcat. She waved at the boy and hoped that he would have a better life at this ‘human paradise’. As she waited, she rolled the window down. The pair weren’t visible anymore.

As the cool coastal breeze brushed by her, she closed her eyes. What did this Paradise look like? What were the people like now? Would they be able to help the abused ‘Three’? Where was this Paradise? How far away from the animal land? She frowned. It must have been far away or else what was to stop the animals from rowing over and picking them up? Surely the cat’s boat was something more than a simple rower. Surely he could be trusted…though the thought made her shiver. No, Paradise had to be real and it had to be lovely. The boy would thrive there.

A sharp tap to the side of the truck made Saoirse jump, heart racing. When she looked up, Katz was looking at her with a dull stare at the window. Even though she was aware it was Katz, the fact that he was so close and looking as such made her flinch. “I told you to stop doing that!” She spat out, trying to hide how surprised she had been.

“And I told you to be aware of your surroundings. Which of us should listen, I wonder?” He had a point for it would benefit her to be aware…but still. She scowled lightly.

“Is he…?” She watched as he walked around to the driver’s side.

“He is.” Katz nodded as he shut the door. Starting the vehicle, he glanced in the mirrors. “We will not speak of him again.” He started to drive. Yet how could Saoirse not wonder out loud? She wanted to comment on his bruised body but…she knew that it would only get worse, possibly stay the same if they were lucky. In either case, this type of activity wasn’t for the fainthearted.

As they drove the long two hours back, windows still down to enjoy the breeze, Saoirse stared out to the horizon. She inhaled the salty scent of the water. “Can I escort the next one to Stoker?”

Katz gave a quick side glance before nodding. As he had seen the set up, he believed her to be safe and capable of delivering the next escapee. That, and if she was just going to fall asleep on the job of lookout, it’d be more use to trade spots.

She decided to push just a bit further. “Can we go to the coast for a trip?” She glanced over and met his gaze before he turned back to the road. “I’d like to see what it feels like to swim in the ocean.”

“And what would you have me do, sink in the sand?” He asked dryly.

Saoirse thought for a second before grinning. “No, you can fish.”

She swore she saw a flicker of a grin on his face.

~

A week passed. Things settled down once more. Who knew when they would have their second escapee to escort? The routine came around once more. It was only when Katz announced that they would be meeting with some prospective clients did that routine break once more.

“Where?” Saoirse asked tersely. She recalled the last place and would refuse, kicking and screaming if need be, to go back.

Reading her mind, Katz stated, “You’ll be pleased to know that my clients do not need privacy as my colleagues do. That being said, we will be attending a party – a sophisticated party. Dress nice.” Pause. “And come show me what you think you’ll wear an hour before we’re to leave. Perhaps I can save your attire if you fail once more.”

Gritting her teeth, she walked off to do just that. Ass.

~

By the time evening started to roll around, they had agreed that she would wear a deep blue sleeveless gown with a half-black jacket. She decided to wear short high heel shoes which would allow her to stand for hours at a time if need be.

It was only as she sat before their mirrors brushing her hair did he come in. He paused, watching her. She glanced at him through the mirror and raised a brow. “Something wrong?” She had to fight to keep the annoyance from her tone. Honestly, if he was going to criticize everything she did, why not just choose for her?

“What do you intend to do with your hair?” He inquired as you brushed the long hair in question.

“I figured I’d braid it.” She shrugged.

Katz tsked. “No, this is a sophisticated party and I will not have you looking like a country bumpkin.”

Saoirse could feel her face heat up. As she made to scowl, turning as she did, he stepped closer. “Hand me the brush.” He demanded point blank. Reluctantly, she obeyed. “Turn around.”

Gritting her teeth again, Saoirse faced the mirror and glared at him through it. Ignoring her, Katz started to brush her hair. A moment later, a pleasant chill traveled down her spine, over her flesh. She could feel herself relax and inwardly cursed him.

As if sensing her next question, he explained, “As I will not have you disgrace me with your simple styles, I will place your hair in an elaborate bun.”

Not like Saoirse was going to protest currently. The brush was so soothing, it was difficult to explain why. “How do you know how to make one?” She mumbled, her lids lowered. She could almost picture Katz’ smug grin at seeing how relaxed she was under his touch.

Reluctantly, it sounded like, he mumbled, “My sister.”

Saoirse’s eyes snapped open and she turned, ignoring the pull of her hair. “You have a sister?!”

Scowling slightly, he took her shoulders and forced her to face away once more. “Stop moving or I’ll have to start over.” He started to work on the bun. “And yes, I do. We do not speak often.” That was an understatement, she thought, given the lack of communication Katz had with the outside world these past few months.

A sister though…

“I should like to meet her.” Saoirse muttered her thought out loud. Katz paused in his movement before continuing, determined to fix her hair and be done with it.

When he stepped back, she looked in the mirror. Eyes widening, she smiled. She looked…fantastic. Magnificent, even. Before she could comment, Katz stated that they were leaving now.

~

The party was indeed as classy as the nightclub had been…well. Saoirse was reluctant to admit it, but she enjoyed it. While Katz talked with his clients, she sipped on a glass of wine – just one. As they were about to finish the deal, live music started.

Saoirse looked out to the waltzing couples with envy. She couldn’t help it. It looked so…wonderful, magical. She sighed softly, a gentle grin on her face. She was faintly aware that there were a few eyes on her, perhaps gentlemen – animals and humans – that may want to dance with her. Or maybe they were just studying her as they did so many others.

Whatever it was, the reason went away once Katz cleared his throat. Blinking, she turned away from the floor and looked up at Katz. “Yes…sir?” She asked softly, recalling the title of respect for in public. His clients were gone, no doubt the deal had been made and the exchange would occur this week.

Katz’ yellow eyes studied her briefly before glancing up at the floor. He seemed to have made up his mind by a mental flip of the coin because he sighed suddenly. “Do you know how to dance?”

Saoirse felt her face warm. “A little. Oliver, before his side started to hurt, would teach me the classics…as he called them. So, a bit of waltz, a bit of tango, the basics of swing…” Why was her heart suddenly beating faster?

His gaze met hers and held it for a moment, perhaps mentally calculating if this would be a disaster. Finally he nodded. “Would you like to dance?” He held his hand out.

A part of Saoirse said no, to turn away, to walk off. But why? It was true that she wanted to dance…but maybe not with Katz. But, again, why? Why not with Katz? Because he thought of himself as her master? Because he owned her? Because he didn’t seem to really care much for her? Because he was a cold bastard?

…Hm.

In the end of her unanswered string of questions, she nodded. “I would enjoy it.” She took his hand, unsure why she did. She was unsure why her heart was beating faster, why her stomach churned, why she felt suddenly nervous. And as they started to dance to a simple waltz, their bodies close together, she found she wasn’t sure why she was smiling so big.


	4. Chapter 4

Less than a month later, a second human came. This time, to Saoirse’s confused relief, it was Norman who dropped the human, a young girl, and the money off to Katz. While it wasn’t storming as before, it looked ready to, the winds fierce and unforgiving. It was amazing that the pair made it to Katz’ bookstore.

“Will you be fine driving back?” As if he could stay the night. No, the HR had to move under the cover of dangerous weather, banking on the fact that few to none others would be as insane to do such.

Norman offered her a gentle smile for her concern but shook his head. With that, he left the trio alone. Saoirse turned to look at the shivering girl. She couldn’t be more than fifteen, she was so thin and small. Even the darkness it was easy to notice the many bruises and scars across her body and neck. She had to be terrified of the entire situation or perhaps it was from habit, but her gaze remained on the floor. When Katz moved towards the hallway, as his safe held his money, she flinched.

Ever attentive, the crimson-haired man noticed this. He looked up at Saoirse and flicked his gaze towards the hallway. In other words, escort her to bathe, dress, and to her room. Until she was safe in her makeshift underground room, he would remain up front, far from the girl. She had little trust to begin with, he would rather the girl place it on Saoirse rather than diminish it entirely by roaming. Not that he blamed her for distrusting animals.

As Saoirse guided and set up the warm bath, she spoke quietly, “I’m Saoirse. Do you have a name?” At least this time she was prepared for a negative answer.

When Saoirse looked over, she was caught off guard. The girl was looking up at her, shyly of course, but still meeting her gaze. In the dim light of candles, she caught that her eyes were a stunning shade of green. “Esmie.”

It took a moment for Saoirse to catch the reason behind the name. Esmie, like Esmeralda…like emerald. Her eyes. Saoirse smiled. “Nice to meet you Esmie.” It would appear, she thought, that while ‘Three’ had been subject to emotional and psychological abuse primarily, this girl had been physically abused more so. What a variety the HR helped, she thought a bit dryly. “Please feel free to take your time in the bath. Your new clothes,” which were Saoirse’s, “are on the counter. When you’re done, I can show you to your room.” Pause. “We’ll be leaving in six hours though, just so you know. If you need anything, you can either call out or…” she thought briefly, “…knock on the wall. I should hear that, assuming the storm doesn’t start up.”

Esmie nodded and started to strip. Saoirse, face warm, quickly stepped outside. She decided to spend the sleepless time waiting with Katz. What else was there to do? It wasn’t like she could read comfortably with candlelight.

When she entered the office, she spotted the man at the window. He was staring out and rubbing, perhaps without realizing, his ear. More specifically, it was the ear that had been cut when he went hunting for the Terriers. She wondered if it bothered him during certain weather. In any case, he seemed to be in deep thought.

It was tempting to just watch him in silence. It didn’t help that his tail was moving just slow enough to be considered hypnotic. Still, she knew he’d be cross if he realized he had been caught unaware – ironic given his advice to her. So Saoirse dragged her foot slightly, the soft scuff noise catching his attention.

When he turned around, she offered something of a smile to him. “Norman tell you her name?”

“No, he did not.” Katz responded as he stepped away from the window. “In fact, he said she hadn’t spoken a word to him or any of the other hosts. I suspect it is due to the fact that we’re animals. Either it is fear from her past trauma or protocol that keeps her silent.”

Saoirse raised both brows. It made sense though. “Hm…well, she spoken to me.” Obviously because she was human. “Her name is Esmie.”

“Hm. Stunning.” Katz said sarcastically, as though this bit of information had solved one of life’s greatest questions.

Saoirse felt her teeth grit together. Keeping in mind to stay quiet, she hissed, “Well, since your obviously overwhelming curiosity is satisfied, I suppose I’ll go exist in the hallway.” She could be sarcastic too.

As she started to leave the office, Katz’ hushed voice stopped her. “Girl.” When she was at the doorway, he continued, “It doesn’t do either of us good to get attached to these…escapees. Neither of us will ever see them after they leave for their little ‘Paradise’.” Pause. His voice seemed softer. “And finding out why they were picked to be helped by the HR will only haunt you in the long run.”

Saoirse turned to face him, his captivating eyes locking her gaze in place. “Are you haunted then?” She’d be a fool if she hadn’t noticed his behavior before and after witnessing incidents of abuse. It wasn’t just limited to these two escapees, but to those in the city when they had to go shopping. Even now, there was an edge to him that suggested displeasure and stress, but not, for the first time, due to Saoirse.

His tail moved sharply to the right before it continued the slow, lazy swishing. “Yes.” He answered her honestly. When a moment passed, enough for Saoirse to realize that her owner did indeed have a heart buried somewhere, there was a light knocking. Katz tensed, his ears down and tail straight. “What was that?” He made to look to the window.

“It’s Esmie,” Saoirse supplied quickly to the startled looking Katz. “I told her to knock on the wall if she needed me.” At least it had worked. “I’ll take her to her room.”

Embarrassed that he had reacted so, Katz tried to shrug it off. “So be it.”

~

The two hour drive to the coast was tense. Saoirse and Esmie sat in the back as Katz drove. Saoirse had tried to get Esmie to talk, but she stayed quiet with her gaze down. No doubt it was due to the existence of the cat driving. When Katz’ and Saoirse’s gazes met in the rear view mirror, the thought was exchanged.

When they finally arrived, however, the sun was just about to rise. “I’ll take her.” Not only had he promised to let her do this one, but it was kind of needed, given the girl’s state. “I’ll be back.”

Katz scoffed quietly. “As if you have anywhere else to go.” He pointed out.

Rolling her eyes when he couldn’t see, she helped Esmie out of the truck and started towards the rocky area. Once they turned a corner, the sand eating their toes, Saoirse inhaled the scent of the sea. Ah, this was lovely, a moment to herself. Well, and with Esmie.

“Stoker will take you to the island…Paradise thing.” Smooth, she thought. “He’s an old cat. From there, there will be nothing but humans.” She added cheerfully. “You’ll be safe there.”

A moment later into their walk, a tentative “Thank you” was heard. She smiled, not turning back to look at Esmie. There was something in Katz’ warning last night that rang true. Don’t get attached.

“My pleasure.” She commented lightly. “Ah, there he is.” She waved at the figure in the boat. “Careful, watch your step.” She muttered, avoiding rocks herself.

When they got to the boat, Stoker was dressed in a blue raincoat and boots, no doubt to help shield him from the water. He was standing on the shore, his eyes sharp on Saoirse. Feeling uncomfortable and recalling their last interaction – he had said he knew her before – Saoirse tried to keep up with the light façade. “Hey. This is Esmie.”

At the gesture of Saoirse’s hand, he looked over at the young girl and seemed to soften. “Miss Esmie.” He greeted quietly. “Allow me to help you in the boat.” He held his hand out but Esmie flinched.

Catching on, Saoirse suggested, “Why don’t I help her in while you get situated, Stoker?” She kicked off her sandals so they wouldn’t get wet. When Stoker was in the boat – which had an engine, confirming Saoirse’s thoughts that ‘Paradise’ must be far off – she stepped over into the calf-deep water. She took Esmie’s hand and helped her stay steady as she stepped into the boat. Only when Esmie was seated did Saoirse let go. “It was nice to meet you, Esmie.” Saoirse would have been perfectly fine with her farewell if Esmie hadn’t looked up at her. The girl’s vivid green eyes were even more powerful in the daylight that candle. She smiled a little and Saoirse felt her throat close with emotion.

As she started to step back, Stoker suddenly grabbed her upper arm. Saoirse jumped, the would-be yelp choked from her earlier emotions. When she looked up in surprise to the cat, she shrunk slightly. The old cat looked half-mad, his eyes wide and lips parted.

Before she could question what the hell he was doing, he exclaimed, “I know you! Well, no, not you-you…but I knew you-your mother.”

Saoirse went still, the sound of the waves muted briefly. When he released her, she stumbled slightly. “What?”

“When you were helping her in the boat, the position reminded me of…well, you wouldn’t remember it, of course, you were just a babe.” Stoker mused quietly. “You look just like her. Poor woman, the only one who ever cried non-stop to Paradise.” He tsked gently.

Feeling her head still spinning, Saoirse rubbed her temples briefly. She tried to ignore the sensation of her feet sinking in the sand underneath her. “Stoker, what are you talking about? Start…start from the beginning.”

The old cat seemed to recall himself, pull away from the memory. “It had to be a couple decades ago, but I’m certain I know what I’m talking about. Oliver and Miss Sheila were helping a group – this was when I had a bigger boat. They had just gotten your dad and mother in the boat when something happened. Sheila was just lifting you in your little basket over, but the police lights came through the fog. I had to take off or they would have seen us. Miss Sheila and Oliver took off with you…they decided to retire after that, to raise you.” Pause. “Didn’t they ever tell you?”

Saoirse felt her knees go weak. “My…my parents went to…they’re at the island? Have you seen them since?”

“No, only a select few are able to meet up with me.” Stoker studied her. “I’m sorry Miss Saoirse, if I had known you weren’t aware, I would have waited to tell you.”

“No, it’s…it’s okay.” She muttered, feeling disconnected. “You go on…you have to leave before…”

Fog? Police? Basket? She closed her eyes and tried to take a step back. The sand, however, had eaten her feet. She fell on her ass instead in the water. The cold water was enough to jolt her back to awareness, to snap her away from her shock. A yelp later, she sat up and spat out the salty water.

“Miss Saoirse! Are you alright?!” Stoker called out, leaning out of the boat.

“F-fine.” She managed to get out, standing after a fight. “It’s fine. We’ll…we’ll talk later. Goodbye…Esmie.” She managed to sluggishly walk off as the soft sound of an engine filled the air, then slipped away. Only waves were able to be heard now.

Soaked and cold now, Saoirse started to retrace her path to Katz. She repeated the story in her head, her heart racing. Her parents…had escaped. Her parents were part of a small group, the Terriers’ last mission. She would have been with them, she wouldn’t be here right now if the cops hadn’t come. They must have been followed despite the fog. So she was left back…to be raised by the Terriers.

That meant…it suggested that…her parents may be at the Paradise…alive. They may be alive and waiting for her to arrive by boat. Saoirse stumbled slightly in the sand. What if they were waiting for her? What if her mother and father were free and waiting for their little girl, the one they named after freedom?

Better yet…why didn’t the Terriers ever tell her this? Was Stoker serious? Maybe his mind, in his old age, was going. But if he was correct…why had she had to find out from him? Were the Terriers intending to die with this bit of knowledge of Saoirse’s origins to themselves? Did anyone else in the HR know? They must have, if they had worked with the Terriers.

“Girl, where are your shoes? And why are you soaked?!” An elegant voice brought her sharply back to the present. Standing before the man who now owned her, Saoirse was shivering, barefoot, and struggling to function in the present moment.

“I…fell.” She muttered. “F-forgot my shoes.” She glanced away, unable to meet his stare. It was as if she had been caught doing something she shouldn’t be. “Let me…g-go get them.” She started to walk back, but Katz’ hand caught her arm.

When she turned, she swore she saw a hint of concern in his gaze. “Did something happen?”

“N-no.” Well. “I just fell. Stoker startled me.”

His eyes flashed, protective…possessive. “What did he do?”

She hesitated. “Nothing, just…moved quickly. No one saw us.” No government, no police.

The man studied her for a moment. It was only when she blinked and looked away did he relent. “I see.” Suspicion lingered on his tone. “Well…let us get your shoes and return quickly. We still have a long way to go.” He started to walk but kept his hand on her arm for another moment.

Saoirse wasn’t looking forward to the two hours with her thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The following few days were still and silent. Saoirse was still reeling from the discovery, the potential truth. Although she had showered and been dry long since her fall in the chilly ocean, she still felt as though she was in the midst of a snowstorm without a jacket. If it wasn’t the shock, then it was the potential betrayal.

Why hadn’t the Terriers told her? True, she had never really questioned too much as to where her parents were, what happened to them, or where she came from…but she saw no point. She was in a safe, comfortable, and even loving environment growing up. What person would question something if there was nothing wrong?

Perhaps there was something in their wills. After all, given the circumstance of their deaths, it wasn’t as though Saoirse or Katz could request the wills from the bank without possibly alerting the folks who took them. Maybe, just maybe they had explained the whole story in their last writing.

Yet there hadn’t been any hint of them re-joining the HR activities up to the point of their kidnapping. Had the HR been starting back up before that? Perhaps their sickness and age kept them from it…but surely they would have wanted Saoirse to join, to help Courage at the very least.

And Courage…a heaviness leaned on her heart when she thought of him. As he was a few years older than her, wouldn’t he have heard or known, been told even, about her origins? If he had, why didn’t he tell her? If, of course, he had known…

More importantly, in the long run, what did this all mean? Assuming Stoker’s tale was true, what did that mean for her future? Should she request to leave? She scoffed at the idea of Katz releasing her from his grip. No, he took too much pleasure in owning her and their verbal game. Plus she was too valuable to his bookstore façade.

Although as of lately, that statement could be questioned. Every task she would start, she’d stop mid-way and stare off at nothing. The books weren’t arrange alphabetically by author, the shelves weren’t dusted, the money wasn’t counted properly…the list went on. It didn’t take long for Katz to notice and scold her, but even his sharp, narrow eyes had little effect.

When her distractibility stretched even to her eating habits, that was when Katz grew a bit concerned – though he would very quickly deny such an idea if asked. Usually they would both make their own breakfast and lunches, as well as any snacks if they were so famished throughout the day. Dinner was the only time he cooked for them both and she cleaned dishes – while he insisted it was due to trust issues, she had always suspected it was due to his delicate taste buds and stomach to her own country cooking that he disliked.

Lately, however, she seemed to either willfully ignore or unintentionally forget to eat breakfast or lunch. It reached a point where he would ‘accidentally’ leave out an apple or string cheese on her front desk or something similar. Only about half the time would it be gone when he returned, eaten no doubt. The other half…

Even at dinner, Saoirse would eat without much fervor.  One afternoon, Katz had reluctantly decided to make something he recalled her mentioning was her favorite meal, something made often by Sheila. Even that had received more prodding than devouring.

Her productivity and health, in short, were dwindling to unacceptable levels. One day as she sat out front, he walked over and flipped the sign to ‘Closed’. Saoirse glanced up from the desk, sitting up straighter. Katz sighed as he walked over, almost reluctant to get closer. He crossed his arms, spitting the words out as if they tasted bitter. “You’ve been acting quite odd the past few days ever since we visited the coast. Would you care to explain why?”

“No reason.” She shrugged poorly and looked away. Since the beach, this was the first time where she hadn’t met his gaze. He found himself more annoyed than anything.

Rolling his eyes, he forced his arms to his side. Clearly his usual brisk approach wasn’t going to incite any reaction. So he sighed and tried another rare approach. Leaning on the edge of the desk, he reached over and took her chin in between his fingertips. Guiding her face and her gaze up towards his own towering self, he paused. For a moment, he forgot what he was going to say, how he was going to say it, when their eyes met.

It wasn’t the first time, of course, that they had looked at one another. Something about this distance, however, made his breath catch – just for a second. Then he remembered himself. “What occurred at the boat that has made you so lost lately, sweet girl?” He purred gently as if it were a secret to whisper.

Much to his surprise, her dull eyes brightened with tears suddenly. Katz tensed when she threw her arms around him, hugging him. Yes, hugging. It took a moment for him to force his muscles to relax, to at least not give the impression that he was repulsed. And, truth be told, he wasn’t…really repulsed. Surprised, yes, but…it didn’t explain how his arms wrapped around her in a comforting way.

Maybe he was sick.

He felt her body tremble with sobs and he, albeit awkwardly, soothed her with hushed words. His hand traveled up and down her back in small circles, something he did without thought. The scent of her hair, a mix of light floral and apple, distracted him.

After a few minutes, Saoirse had calmed and Katz found himself still holding her. He wanted to question it, to question himself, but he felt a bit…groggy. He felt reluctant to break the moment and position, as if he were trying to wake from a pleasant dream. How ridiculous.

It was Saoirse who stirred first. She sat up and wiped away the traces of her emotion. Katz cleared his throat, unable to stop from feeling awkward – and agitated that she had to move away. “Are you going to tell me now?” It wasn’t harsh or cold, just curious.

Saoirse thought for a moment before she shook her head. “Tonight, maybe…after dinner at Courage’s.” She had a few questions for the purple dog. And even then, she may not mention it to Katz…although knowing him, she suspected he’d find out one way or another.

“Hm.” Katz went to flip the sign back to ‘Open’ before returning to his office, as though nothing had happened.

~

Dinner at Courage’s was tense. Katz was, naturally, sullen and suspicious, just as Eustace was grumpy and Muriel cheery. Saoirse, however, couldn’t stomach much. This, as well as her half-hearted answers and questioning stares, put Courage on edge. He seemed nervous.

Thankfully Katz had the sense not to spook him further. When dinner was over, Saoirse insisted that she would help with the dishes – more so, Courage would help too. Muriel only agreed once Courage, who caught on, agreed. When the old couple and a tray of tea escorted Katz to the living room, Saoirse and Courage meandered to the kitchen.

While the sink was being filled with hot water and suds, Saoirse stared out the window to the windmill to the side. She bit her bottom lip. “Saoirse?” Courage called out hesitantly. When she looked at him, he swallowed thickly. “What’s wrong?”

Saoirse inhaled slowly, then exhaled. “Did the Terriers ever tell you how they found me?”

The water filled the startled silence momentarily. “No, why do you ask?”

Saoirse studied the lavender eyes, her friend of several years. For all his fears, he had a tendency to be fairly obvious in his lies to friends. She saw nothing of that in him, just relief. Relief, she realized, from her willingness to talk at last.

“Stoker told me.” She started lightly, feeling almost disconnected as she thought back to the moment in the sea. Even now she could almost feel the grip of his hand on her, the look of recognition in his eyes.

Courage seemed to whine softly before glancing towards the doorway. Clearly he sensed that Katz knew nothing and he hoped to keep it that way. Although, she realized with a slight start, Courage hadn’t lingered on the idea that her mood was due to Katz. How odd…what did Courage think of Katz and her, of how they functioned, of their…relationship now?

Brushing it aside, she explained gently, “I was helping Esmie, the girl, onto the boat. Stoker said he…recognized me.”

“From the meeting?” Courage was lost.

“He said I look exactly like my mother.” She swallowed hard and let the words sink in. Courage’s ears lowered, the raised once more in question and attention.

“But that would mean…” As a writer of mysteries, of course Courage could piece together the suggestion. He took just enough time to allow Saoirse to collect herself. She turned off the water, least it overflow.

“My parents took a boat, possibly the last one of that round. The cops showed up just as the Terriers tried to give me to my parents. The Terriers had to leave with me…my parents had to leave me behind…” She trembled slightly at saying it out loud. It was the first time she had voiced it. “The Terriers raised me, but they never told me. I thought…” there was a crack in her voice, an unsteadiness that made her bland expression crumble, “…I thought they may…maybe they told you, or someone. I thought they would, would have, maybe, thought to tell me some way, somehow…some day.” And just like that, she was crying.

Why? The betrayal? The shock? The potential hope of her parents being alive and free? Arms went around her and lilac colored her vision. She hugged Courage back without hesitation, feeling both relieved that he hadn’t known and hurt that the Terriers hadn’t left a trail of breadcrumbs for her after all.

Unbeknownst to the pair of friends, Katz stood around the doorway also in a state of amazement that the Terriers had never placed the puzzle pieces for their ward.


	6. Chapter 6

Since the dinner at Courage’s, things had settled a bit. While Saoirse often stared off during business hours, she fulfilled whatever task she had to do. She ate enough to survive and not cause Katz to worry. For his part, Katz had not questioned her about the incident again. He had eavesdropped and perhaps she knew that. In any case, he let her be. There was, after all, much more Saoirse had to deal with inwardly.

More so, since ‘that’ incident – the one with the tears – Katz and Saoirse had been rather…dulled around one another. Well, not ‘dulled’ in the sense of ignoring, but their sharpness was not quite so sharp anymore. There was almost…a kindness between them. Of course both would deny it if asked, but still, it was there.

It was seen in his orders to her – more like requests as of late. It was seen in her nightly reading aloud while Katz finished up the books. There were far more considerations they took of one another – a scone for Saoirse at tea time, attempts at being silent when one slept or woke at different times, a gentle tone for Katz. There had been something to shift between them and come out of the shocking news from Stoker.

But they would never admit it.

When the third escapee came, delivered by Frank this time, in the cover of darkness, Katz’ temper returned. “What are you thinking?!” He snapped at Frank, ignoring the tired but alert Saoirse behind him. “It isn’t raining! It isn’t snowing! It isn’t even windy outside! What happened to ‘delivery with a cover’, hm? Are you trying to get us all caught?!” His ear, the one that was missing a clip from previous adventures, twitched at the very idea.

Frank stiffened at the man’s tone. Next to him was the escapee, a boy no older than ten with a broken arm. Saoirse felt ill, not at Katz’ valid questioning, but at the likely source of the boy’s injury.

“Perhaps,” her voice rang suddenly in the dark, startling even her from the surprise of it, “I should take our guest to clean up and maybe get a bite to eat.” She looked at Katz in the dim light to agree.

Katz made a sharp motion with his tail as to wave her away. Taking this as a good sign, Saoirse held her hand out to the boy. “Hi. I’m Saoirse.”

The boy studied her briefly before taking her hand. They did not shake hands as one might in an introduction, but he held onto hers as she led him away from the tongue-lashing Katz was about to give Frank.

“I had no choice!” Frank hissed, glaring through the darkness. “When we took the boy, the weather was supposed to be raining. It’s just a piece of bad luck that the weatherman was wrong. We couldn’t keep him at our place any longer because his old master was already on the hunt.”

“So you risk my business, myself, and my girl by escorting him in the calm night?! Did you at least check to see if you were followed?!” Katz snapped quietly, mindful of his volume. From afar, he could hear the tub filling with water.

Frank paused as he studied the cat before him. “Your ‘girl’, hm?” He seemed to take this tangent and run with it. “I’ve been meaning to ask – we all have, actually – why do you own a human? We understand Courage’s reason. Muriel and Eustace are old, they even helped raise him when he was young. But you? You’re a grown cat, you can lick yourself and all. Why are you keeping a pet around?”

There was a moment of silence where Katz seemed to be caught off guard. Then he crossed his arms across his chest, body language for guarded, and tried to scowl effectively. “That is none of your concern, Frank. Whatever deal the girl and I made is between us, and…”

“And you aren’t doing this out of the goodness of your heart.” Frank finished, flinging the thousand dollars in a bag to the floor like it were a snake. He sneered at the sight, then shook his head. “Let me tell you one thing though,” he kept on as if he was the one who started this interrogation in the first place, “if you’re abusing Saoirse, if you’re using her…”

Katz’ tail stood straight up for a moment in his outrage. “Get out of my store. Now.” He had his arms to the side and his hands into fists.

Knowing it be foolish to fight, Frank scowled and muttered something. As he started to leave, he added over his shoulder, “Every human deserves the freedom we have – whether they’re ‘abused’ or not.”

~

By the time the boy had bathed, eaten a good meal, and was fast asleep in the underground bedroom, it was past midnight. Saoirse had been lying on her cot for a while, awake but thinking. She noticed after a bit that Katz’ bed was empty still.

Sliding into her slippers, she walked over to the man at the front and saw him staring out the window. She frowned. Making sure her steps were shuffled to alert him, she called out softly as she came closer, “Stargazing usually takes place outdoors, you know.”

Despite her attempt to alert him to her existence, he still flinched at her voice. Well, she tried. “I am not stargazing.” His voice was a bit rigid. “Why are you still awake?” He kept his gaze outside.

Saoirse stopped staring at him and followed his example by staring out the blinds. “Because you’re awake.” She stated calmly. They remained like that for a few minutes, silent and watchful. Finally, she spoke again, “Is this because Frank may have been followed?” Delivery without a cover, followed…same difference, really.

Katz didn’t answer right away. This only drew Saoirse’s curiosity further. When he did speak, his tone was low, “Not entirely, although that fool risked everyone’s life by doing it.”

“Then if you aren’t watching for cop cars or stars, why are you standing at the window?” Pause. “Dawn isn’t coming for four more hours.” She tried to make a light joke.

The man, however, didn’t laugh. He hardly even acknowledged her lame jest. No, he was in a serious, perhaps almost glum, mood. “I am thinking.”

Resisting the urge to be a smart ass, she questioned, “About…?”

His yellow eyes met hers and she shivered. Then said gaze turned away, back to studying every dark inch of the outside work. Saoirse inhaled slowly, then exhaled. Right. Well. “Why?” She asked, catching on slowly.

He shifted his feet. “Frank.” He stated coldly.

Well, it was bound to come up sooner or later. She, too, had noticed that none of them had pets, at least none that they brought. Aside from Courage, Katz was the only one who owned a human – but he hadn’t joined the HR to make a difference in the world. Of course he stood out like a sore thumb.

It should have been the Terriers with Saoirse in the HR.

But then…if they had lived, they would have placed Saoirse in Courage’s care for these adventures. It would have been all for Saoirse’s benefit.

Yet here was Katz’ name on her tag, not the Terriers’. So they made do with what they had. Still, she could understood the group’s confusion and concern. After a moment, Saoirse caught onto something. “Are you feeling…guilty?” She didn’t mean to, but she sounded surprised.

Katz scowled but didn’t face her. “Of course not!” He snapped. “I don’t treat you anywhere near as bad as those we’ve ‘freed’.” His tail flicked in agitation.

“This is true,” she agreed, choosing her words carefully, “but why else are you awake so late?” When he didn’t respond, she looked out the window with him, side by side. Her mind played back the past few months. “You decided to join the HR after the club…I always wondered why. I figured originally you just figured more money would…well.” He didn’t speak so she took that as a sign to continue. “Then you mentioned not getting attached to Esmie…” she hoped the girl had gotten to ‘Paradise’, “so…are you doing this to help those who need it, just with money as a front?”

When he didn’t respond other than a grumble, she knew she was right. Hiding her own smile and admiration for the man, she asked lightly, “So if I’m not treated so badly, why did Frank’s question,” whatever it was, “get to you?”

When the young lady looked to her left at Katz, she was startled to see he had staring at her for who knew how long. He reached up and took the tag between his fingertips, a gesture that surprised but didn’t startle Saoirse. Rather, she found herself holding her breath as he leaned forward to read the very thing he had made for her. Her stomach felt like there were butterflies in it – ridiculous notion as it was.

When she let her eyes roam up his arm to his face, she exhaled sharply to, once again, be caught off guard by his stare. They were close…closer than ever before. He towered over her slightly as she looked up at him. His hand fell to his side, no longer occupied by the tag. Just inches away, they could have easily…

Katz was the first to blink. He looked away and shut the blinds to the window. “We both will need our wits about us in the morning, thanks to that fool of a turtle.” With that, the pair went to their beds, both wide awake and unknowingly turned towards one another in the darkness.

~

He hadn’t wanted to let Saoirse deliver this boy to Stoker. Honestly, he didn’t want her near Stoker at all after the last incident. Still, he had little choice since, like Esmie before him, the child seemed to be attached to Saoirse.

So when Saoirse and the boy walked past the rocky area and found the boat, she smiled slightly. She had questions for ol’ Stoker. Taking off her sandals and setting them aside, hoping not to forget them again, she carried the boy, light as a feather, to the boat.

Stoker helped get the boy in the boat, his old face tired and worn out from the sun and life itself. Before she could speak, he offered his hand to her. She blinked in confusion. “Well come on, Claire, no time like the present.”

Saoirse stared for another moment before she snapped to herself. The cold water around her calves definitely helped with that. “Er, Stoker? My name is Saoirse, remember? I’m not the one you’re escorting.” Today or ever, she thought faintly.

Stoker blinked hard twice as his hand came to rest on the boat. It took a moment, but Saoirse was able to watch as his eyes and his expression transformed from confused, foggy, then clarity. It was almost eerie to see him gain his mind back then and there.

“Ah, Saoirse, yes…sorry about that. I…didn’t I call you that?” He scratched at his ears underneath his hat.

“No, you called me ‘Claire’.” She said softly, suspicious.

Stoker had a hint of color to his face. “Oh, I see…apologies, young lady, you just look so much like your mother…”

A chill shot up her spine. “Wait, my mother’s name was Claire? What was my father’s name then?”

Stoker grimaced slightly as he fixed his hat, his raincoat squeaking slightly. “To be honest, I’m not sure if I remember. It’s been so many years…don’t worry about it. Just the ramblings of an old man, I didn’t mean to startle you so.” He looked back at the boy who watched the pair with quiet curiosity. “I should get going. Heard there might be a storm later this morning.”

“Wait,” Saoirse spoke a bit louder than intended, “I have a few questions for you Stoker! When can we talk?”

“Next HR meeting, young Saoirse, at the next meeting.” He started to push off. “I promise to be an open book when we meet next.”

Saoirse cursed to herself as she watched him and the boy disappear in the distance on their quiet boat. This turned out to not work at all as she hoped. In fact, she found herself with far more questions than answers.

Claire…

He’d be an open book, sure, but she saw that look in his eyes. The foggy confusion, the moment of realization…and to call her by….well. The question wasn’t if he’d be willing to speak, it was, much to her dismay, if he’d be able to recall all the facts…

~

The next week, Saoirse was outside working on a little garden that the pair had agreed would be wise. Fresh vegetables and fruits meant less trips to the city for food. Of course, it would take many, many weeks, but at least some of them showed promise. So when she heard a car arrive, she glanced around the corner of the building. The last thing she wanted to do was go inside, clean up, and take care of customers right now. No, she enjoyed being in the dirt, working with her hands, being productive for means of more than money…

When she looked, however, her heart stopped for a second. It was a cop car! Feeling sick to her stomach, she forced herself to stand and dart inside. No sooner did she do such did she slam into Katz. With a grunt, the man caught her by the arm and held her up from toppling off the staircase.

“What’s happening?” She whispered, fear creating an edge to her tone. Despite the dirt that covered her hands, she grasped the man’s elbows to steady her. She had never quite felt the whole ‘legs as jello’ as now.

“I’m not sure,” he admitted in something of a growl, glancing over his shoulder to hear the door open, the bell at the door sounding judgmental. “Stay outside. I don’t want them to see you.”

“And if you’re taken?” The words left her lips before she could stop them. She felt his grasp on her arms tighten although she wasn’t sure if it was due to his fear of such or to snap her out of her own fog.

“Then you’ll be able to live with that mangy dog.” He stated matter-of-factly. There was no bitterness or hardness to his words, just cold reality. “Now go and be silent.”

~

The sun was harsh. Saoirse wished she had brought out her sun hat. How could she know that she’d be sitting out in the noon sun for over an hour though? She wiped her forehead, no doubt leaving a streak of dirt, and tried to listen for any signs of…what? A fight? What would she do then, try to save him? It was laughable.

Though the idea of living with Courage…her stomach twisted. No, as lovely as that sounded, she couldn’t let them take Katz. He didn’t deserve that. He…well. She had no idea. The damn heat kept distracting her.

It was only when she heard car doors shut – twice, not three times – and the engine roar before dying off in the distance did she stand from her spot. Legs wobbly, she stretched before darting into the cool building. “Katz?” She called out, her restraint flying out the window.

When there was no response, she felt a pang of panic and worry shoot through her gut. She quickly went room to room searching. When she entered his office, she nearly collapsed in relief. “Oh, Katz, you’re safe…”

Safe, yes, as he sat at his desk, but he lost some color and his eyes were dark with unspoken concerns. He hardly looked up at her, but continued to stare, glare even, at his desk. “What happened?” She asked as she walked over. Dirt be damned, she sat on a chair before him and tried to steady her racing heart. When he didn’t respond, she called out, “Katz?”

Finally he looked up at her and his ear, the one with the clipped end, twitched. “There is a bottle of scotch in the cabinet above the refrigerator. Be a dear and get it for me, would you?” As she stood on uncertain legs, he added, “And two glasses with ice.” Whatever it was, it was bad news if he wanted to drink – and if he was preparing for her to have the same desire.

Within minutes, she returned with a tray that trembled slightly as she set it down on the desk. Without questioning her if she had poisoned or drugged something – as he often cooked for that reason – he poured them both a hearty amount of scotch on the rocks. Then he drank his and refilled it.

Saoirse held onto hers, the ice both refreshing and freezing. When he sat back, he looked at her as though realizing for the first time that she was there. “They asked if we had seen any of the missing pets. They produced pictures – flyers – of all three.” He stated firmly.

Saoirse’s grip on the glass tightened. “What did you say?”

Katz snorted. “What do you think, foolish girl? ‘Yes Officers, in fact we just smuggled out the third one a few days ago. Bit late on your game, aren’t you?’ Hardly.” He drank more before grimacing.

Too concerned to be wound up by his sarcasm, she asked, “Well they left after an hour, what else was discussed? You’re still here and you’re not in chains.” What else was there? So far, though concerned, this news wasn’t enough to warrant a desire to drink.

Katz looked up from his beverage. “They noticed my ear.”

“Your…ear?”

“They suspected, though they wouldn’t say it out loud, that I may have tangled with their…people,” he sneered the word, “before.” He sipped more of the liquid. “I lied and said I fought with a dog. It seemed to satisfy…for now.”

Now she understood. “Think they’ll…report it?” To whoever was higher up, that was. He drank in response as his answer. Saoirse followed his example – and immediately regretted it. The drink burned going down and tasted foul. She made a face and swore that it had brightened his gaze for a moment.

He finished his second drink before pouring another. “When you’re done,” he said, “contact that mutt of yours. Tell him what’s happened.” The ice clinked together as he sat back. “I suspect this will be a temporary hold on the HR activates.”

~

And how right he had been.

After a call to Courage, a message was sent the next day that the HR would be on hold. Saoirse cursed loudly. She had wanted to talk to Stoker sooner rather than later – especially if what she feared was true. If his mind really was going…

But despite this, life went on as it usually did. This time, however, the pair were tenser, more alert than before. They worked on appearing normal, refusing to draw any more attention to them, the rebels, or the true nature of the business.

At a certain point, however, their true business required a replenishment of inventory. One gray afternoon, Katz called Saoirse back to his office. She walked over after tossing aside the book she had been reading. “Yes?” She asked as she stepped in, leaning against a chair.

Katz glanced up from the desk, pen in hand. “Dress in something casual. We’ll be visiting my colleagues at the club tonight.” At the order given, he went back to writing in his book.

Saoirse, however, didn’t move. She stared at him for another moment, processing his words. Never mind the fact that she probably lacked an appropriate outfit for such a place, but he was actually suggesting that they return!

“Problem, dear girl?” Katz asked without much interest as he kept scribbling.

Forcing herself to speak, she cleared her throat. “Yes, actually.” He paused in his writing. “You want to go back…there? Tonight? After the cop visit? If they’re still watching us, visiting some sort of twisted…sickening swing, S&M club would…”

“Only portray the image of normality between a master and his pet.” Katz sat up to look at her, a warning in his tone. “If anything, aside from replenishing our stock, it would help take the heat off of us, so to speak.”

“Go by yourself then!” She snapped with more than a hint of anxiety. “I won’t go, not again. That place is horrible! It’s loud and revolting and…”

Katz stood abruptly, the chair scraping against the floor. Saoirse flinched and looked up, gripping her own chair tighter. She refused to cower. She remained standing as he walked around the desk. His tone was sickly sweet, his eyes glimmering. “Funny, to think that you would try to disobey a direct order after the little adventures we’ve had.” The HR, he meant. “Perhaps your new found bravery is even directly connected to that mutt – no matter, I doubt we’ll be having dinner with him for a while.” Given the cops, she knew.

Still, she gritted her teeth and willed her anger to take over. “That isn’t fair and, anyway, it has nothing to do with my dislike of the place! It’s full of revolting people performing revolting acts! It’s loud and reeks of alcohol, sweat, drugs, and who knows what else! I don’t want to go and be subjected to that again, to be stared at and hit on and displayed like a…”

“Like a pet?” He closed the distance between them, looming over her. There was hardly more than a couple inches between the pair. Saoirse felt her heart start to hammer, her palms get sweaty. “I kept you safe last time; in fact, if I recall correctly, it was you who had too much to drink and danced with a pair of sex slaves.” He took pleasure in seeing her face flush red. “Our deal was that you would act as a front for my real business. As part, you will sit next to me in a skimpy little outfit and be on display because I demand it.” He leaned closer, their noses touching. “So do it.” He stated coldly.

When Saoirse inhaled, she was startled to find how desperately her lungs had needed it. How long had she held her breath? Instead of protesting and stomping her foot, knowing it wouldn’t do much good, she tried another angle. At least, she tried – it was difficult when he was towering over her and all but pressed against her.

“I will not and you cannot force me both into a ‘skimpy outfit’ and into the truck.” By some miracle, her voice did not waver.

The man raised a brow, tail flicking behind him. He hardly budged. “I will parade you naked and tied up if I must.”

She gasped from the shock of such a suggestion. “You would not!” Unfortunately there was doubt in her voice. She took half a step back.

He followed the would-be retreat. “Try me, dear girl.” He purred, clearly delighted by her reaction. “Test me or obey me. It is your choice.” Pause. “Don’t be a coward.”

Gritting her teeth, Saoirse scowled. At his name-calling, her hand moved on its own accord. When it met his face, the resounding echo of flesh against flesh seemed louder than it should be. The pair froze, registering what had just happened.

Before Saoirse could speak, Katz’ grabbed her upper arms and forced her against him, nearly lifting her on her toes. “As you wish.”

He started to drag her towards their shared bedroom. Momentarily caught off guard, the pair got to the doorway before Saoirse reacted. She tried to drag her feet, to stop his walking. When he turned, she threw herself against him in an attempt to get free. The two fell back onto his bed and she managed to pin one of his wrists above his head. His free hand kept around her arm.

The pair froze then, perhaps just realizing where they were and what had happened just now. It lasted only a few moments before Katz rolled over, forcing them to switch positions. With this, he pinned her wrists about her head and watched as she struggled. Careful not to let her head-butt him, Katz leaned forward and spoke cheekily in her ear, “Perhaps you would enjoy the club more than you thought a second time.”

She managed to bring up her knee, hitting him where it hurt. With a groan, he curled up slightly, just enough to let her roll on the bed once more and pin him down. After a moment, however, she felt no desire to strike him. Instead, she felt…

Their eyes met, both bright with something they didn’t want to name. Instead of fighting further, however, Saoirse went based on a sense of instinct, on gut-feeling. As if it were a dream, Saoirse leaned forward without thinking. Her lips met Katz’. The pair didn’t flinch, didn’t pull away. Instead, after a moment, Katz fell into it further.

There were many other positions to try to rid this ‘tension’ with.


	7. Chapter 7

‘All Pets Must Be Microchipped’, the newspaper announced the most recent law passed. The government folk cited concerns for safety, as three pets had ‘disappeared’ lately. The law stated that all pets in the city and surrounding areas had to be microchipped by the season’s end. There were no exceptions to this.

Saoirse had read the article twice as she sat at the table, her lips pressed thin and her skin pale. This was bad. This was worse than bad. The government had taken notice of HR’s doing, snooped about even. From this, they then stated a new law to keep track of each pet…so none could escape.

And somehow Saoirse seriously doubted that anyone on HR was a whiz at technology or hacking.

Well, there went that. Humane Rebels started up again with a bang and went out in a fizzle. Temporary, she felt, but still, it was disheartening. Not only that, but it meant that even she would have to be microchipped. She shuddered.

“Beastly idea, not the best they’ve had.” Katz mused over her shoulder, startling her. In his hand was a cup of tea while his free hand rest on the chair. “Hm. I suppose we’ll be ducking the city for a while.” He mused lightly. “At least after the ‘deadline’.” He looked down at her. “Well? Take your tea, I’m not your tray, girlie.”

Setting the newspaper down, she took the cup of warmth and watched as he sat across from her. Sipping the drink, she calmed slightly. “So no microchip for me then?” She inquired, leaning against the chair. A bit of her robe opened, revealing a glimpse of a thigh.

Katz’ eye followed the unintentional glimpse. He smirked into his cup of tea. “The only marks on your skin will be my teeth.”

Saoirse nearly spat out her drink, pale skin flushing pink immediately. “Don’t look so satisfied with yourself.” She mumbled, looking away. At least he had snapped her out of her concern. “I’m glad to hear it. By then,” the end of the season at least, “we should have a decent amount of food in the garden to be self-sufficient. Baking bread is easy with a machine too, I recall some of Sheila’s recipes. As for meat…”

Katz made a slight face. “We will buy frozen, although I highly doubt it’ll be a common staple.” Neither were huge meat-eaters.

“It would help,” she muttered as she took another drink, “if we weren’t on the government’s list already.”

Katz didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. His silence spoke his thoughts.

~

The law was to be in effect at the end of the season, a few months from now. That gave Katz and Saoirse the opportunity to travel to another party – a sophisticated one, no night club. Saoirse dressed well, a deep blue gown. Like before, Katz brushed her hair before placing it into an intricate bun. This time, given their new level of intimacy, she did not hesitate to melt at his attention.

When they arrived, Katz mingled with a few people. They were customers, of course, and Saoirse knew it. She spent her time looking around, grabbing a glass of water rather than wine or champagne. After a while, the music started to play.

She heard Katz pause in his speech, mutter ‘excuse me’, before he turned to her. He held his arm out. “Would you care to dance?”

Saoirse felt more than his eyes on her though she willed it away. Setting her glass aside, she smiled softly. “As you wish.” She said softly, mindful of where they were. The pair took to the floor and performed a simple waltz amongst the other couples.

Her hand rest on his shoulder, their bodies close together. As they moved, she kept her eyes mostly on his face and his on hers. It was only the soft clink of her tag against her collar that kept her from drifting into a serene trance.

“Will we have to stay here long?” She asked quietly.

Raising a brow, the smug man asked, “Tired?”

He spun her around. When she returned to his arms, she scoffed. “Your fault.”

Katz leaned forward, his lips brushing against her ear as he whispered, “I know.” Then he stepped back to lead them away from colliding with other dancers. As the song went on, he stated, “Perhaps another half hour. I’m about to win a negotiation with a client.”

Saoirse nodded as the dance ended. She gave a quick curtsey and he a bow before the pair split up. She needed to use the powder room, as it were. As she traveled down the hall, she paused at the sound of a familiar name. “Did you see Katz and his pet dance?” She pressed herself against a wall to listen to the gossiping women better, in secret. “I swear, if a pair were ever in love…”

Saoirse tensed. Love? Her and…Katz? Nonsense, she thought, they were just…in sync. Aside from the sex, which was occasionally aggressive, the pair only annoyed one another. They tolerated one another, nothing more.

Although…Saoirse thought back to all the books she had read before. She had developed her own idea of what love was and felt like, but she had never really had a chance in her life to experience and develop the idea of romantic love. After all, weren’t there many types of love?

So…how could she know if she felt lust or love to the man who tried to call himself her master?

~

She went to get fresh fish from the market the following week. The craving of salmon had hit them both, after a bit of detailed recipe reading. As Katz was across the way getting supplies, within sight in case someone tried to get after her for the leash-sans-owner, Saoirse went to bargain for seafood.

As she went from stand to stand, she caught sight of a familiar face. She had to fight the urge to turn away, ignore her churning stomach and sweaty palms. It was Stoker! Of course he was here, shopping for fish…but really, how…coincidentally timed it was that they were there together.

Swallowing thickly and looking around to ensure no one was watching, she walked over to the stand he was surveying. “Stoker?” She whispered gently. Every cell of her body was on alert for any trouble.

The old man turned around, his tail curling slightly before he relaxed. “Ah, Miss Saoirse.” He greeted her just as softly. He quickly turned back to the fish. Saoirse joined him, looking through the selection as if that was all she cared for. “What a surprise to see you here.”

“Fate would have it.” She muttered. “I had wanted to talk to you about my parents…”

He reached over and picked up a small package, sniffing it. He placed it back down. “I wish I could tell you more, but it would seem this chance meeting will be our last.”

Saoirse nearly snapped her head around to look at him. Instead, she quickly picked up a packet of salmon and then one of tilapia, as though debating. The chill that came with the fishes also clung to her afterwards.

Stoker explained briefly, “Even if the HR returns, I’ll be retiring. My bones…and my memory…just aren’t what they once were. Surely you noticed.” It wasn’t a question. ‘Claire’…her mother who she looked so much like. He hesitated before picking up something for sure. His voice was deeper, more hushed this time. “I have one more boat trip in me, Missy.” His tail wrapped around his waist. “It would be my honor if I could reunite you with your parents, even if I won’t be able to recall it in a few months.”

Saoirse had stopped moving. She was frozen. Static had started to fill her ears, a sure sign of being numb, when he spoke again. “Next Thursday at five in the morning.” He leaned forward and paid the shop owner for the fish he had selected, smiling. As he turned away, he added, “It’s what Miss Sheila and Oliver would have wanted.”

Then he left.

Saoirse set the fish back onto the ice in the brown wrapping, her limbs freezing now. Her lips parted as she struggled to breathe. A boat? A trip to…for her? Her parents…the Terriers…Saoirse closed her eyes. She had to fight to get her heart to slow it’s racing pulse. If she didn’t adjust to the shock, she would…

A warm hand startled her from her moment. She looked up to see it was Katz who had his hand on her shoulder. He raised a brow. “How long have you been standing here? You’re as cold as ice.”

Saoirse stared up at the crimson-haired man. Katz…her owner. No, she couldn’t mention this to him. She couldn’t even mention that she ran into Stoker. She swallowed thickly and shook her head. “I got distracted.” She turned away, both relieved and agitated at how his hand remained on her.

“We’ll take these two.” Katz said before placing the salmon in a bag, hanging the shop owner some money. “Come along, dear girl.” Katz encouraged as he turned. With great effort, Saoirse forced her feet her move.

She had a week to figure out what to do.

~

To have a routine was to be familiar. This is what Katz and Saoirse had. The business ran as it did, Saoirse’s free time was often consumed with on-the-side reading of both the legal and illegal variety. Katz sat in the back figuring out accounts, ordering new books of both varieties, and contacting customers when needed. In the evenings, they made dinner and had a spot of tea afterwards. If it were a cool night, they would meander outside. Up until recently, Katz had always pretended that he was joining her outdoors just to ensure she wouldn’t be devoured by some wild creature passing by. As of late, however, he joined her in her quiet stargazing without a poor excuse. If it were too warm outdoors, they would stay inside and carry something of an intelligent conversation about some book or another, perhaps even a memory of the past. Well, of Saoirse’s past, as Katz’ was off-limits.

This mixed with the upgrade of their relationship resulted in a mixed sort of feeling to Saoirse. True, she wore a collar with his name on the tag, but he hardly treated her badly. She even found a sort of affection for him at times as well. While it was never said out loud, there had been, between the pair, a bonding of sorts.

Not to mention, their twice-a-week dinners with Courage, Muriel, and Eustace were lovely additions to their weeks. Courage was an old friend who she could gossip, rant, ramble, and speculate with – about anything, really. He was a fantastic writer who would often honor and tease her with snippets of his upcoming stories and potential endings for characters. He was, in all honesty, the only remaining link she had to the Terriers.

The very same Terriers who had kept the truth from her, as least as far as she could tell. The very same Terriers who raised her as free as they could when bad luck happened at the coast. The very same Terriers who, even now, she could not find it in herself to regret making a deal with Katz to try and save.

To leave all of that, all of them behind…

To this ‘Paradise’. Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of it. This Paradise was full of humans who were free, who had built their own versions of government, economy, and values – a human society. They could do as they liked, they could wear, be with, and act as they pleased without needing permission from some animal. It was a thrilling prospect.

Even more enticing was the possibility, the simple, sheer chance, that her parents may still be there, waiting for her. Claire and her father. She knew nothing about them, about her origins other than one of their names and the appearance of her mother. Had they had another child? Did she have many siblings? Were they still in love after losing their first born?

The questions haunted her. The questions lingered so fiercely in her mind night after night that she found herself distracted when Katz did his best to make her a puddle of sensations.

How was she expected to make a choice that would change everything about her life, about others’ lives, by herself? Within a week, at that! And then of course there was the question of how strong Stoker’s mind really was…

Wednesday night rolled around, much to Saoirse’s horror.

It was then that Katz, who had been aware of her pensive mood since the market, voiced his concern. “Is there something that I can help you with, dear girl?” He finally asked as she finished washing dishes. He sat at the table, tail moving fluidly.

Turning off the water, Saoirse stared out the window for a moment, catching him in the reflection. “Why do you ask?” How enticing it was to ask him…but she knew his answer. She knew he would say ‘no’ and then proceed to keep an eye, if not hand, on her throughout the night to ensure she didn’t run off.

As much as she knew this and expected it, she was startled to find that it hurt to think it. Even Courage would debate what was best for Saoirse and no one else. Courage, while heartbroken, would help her with whatever she chose…he would understand there was no clear ‘winning’ or ‘losing’, but a fierce mixture of bittersweet in whatever she decided.

Not Katz though…

He couldn’t stand to let go of anything without a price.

“You’ve seemed rather distant lately.” He stood and walked over, slow and leisurely. “It cannot be an issue of pregnancy as you’ve been on the pill for several months.”

She couldn’t help but grin a bit. Even in the reflection, she caught a hint of a blush in his face. As he stood behind her, both staring at each other in the window, she inhaled slowly. No words left her lips though. She gripped the sink tighter.

After a moment, Katz’ hushed words purred at her ears, “Saoirse…you can tell me anything.” Such hypnotism, she thought.

Saoirse…Saoirse…how rare it was to hear her name leave his lips. How rare that she should hear it at all.

Saoirse…

Her eyes closed. She made her decision then. There was no going back now.

When she opened her eyes once more, she offered a small smile. “Hormones.” She lied. “I’ll make us some tea, if you’d like.”

Over the past few weeks, his trust in her ability to boil water, as well as keep things safe, had increased. He nodded after a moment of hesitation. “As you wish.” There was the tiredness in his voice, the thing he often hid. Any weakness was something to hide to him – she was touched to hear it. “I’ll be in the living room.” He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her cheek before departing.

Only when he was gone did she steel herself to do what she had to. Setting a kettle to boil, she went to perform drastic, if not ironic, measures. Tea cups set out, a fine powder in only one of them, she went to the living room all while avoiding her reflection in the windows.

~

It was rather poetic that they should part the way they first came together. One of them was drugged into a deep slumber, not from the tea, but from a fine powder in one of the cups. The person drank the tea without hesitation, drugs farthest from their mind, watching their company consume the same liquid.

Only this time, it was Katz who woke up with a headache and a dry mouth.

Next to him on the bed was not Saoirse, his darling pet, but her collar. It lacked the tag that said his name. By the time he would touch it, it would be cold, clearly abandoned from many, many hours before. If he were to sit up and look outside, he would see an empty spot where the truck used to be.

He would eventually realize that he was alone.

By the time he came to grips with Saoirse being gone, she would be on the boat. She would be sitting in it, watching Stoker row away, the shore shrinking. She would be sitting there in silence, worried and relieved. She would be tired but still running on the excitement of escaping, of drugging her lover and owner.

She would wonder if Paradise was real. She would pray that Stoker recalled the way. She would wonder what her parents might say when they set eyes on her – she would question how she would find them. She would cry a little when she thought of Courage, she may even shed a tear or four for Katz. She may not even make it to Paradise, but get picked up by the government or simply drown somehow.

Or…or maybe she would arrive at Paradise, to find her parents, and to be free. Perhaps she would be…free. That possibility, no matter how small or how big, was what drove her decision just an inch over the edge. The chance of being free was everything…

And it was a decision she had made herself.

It was her choice to live up to her name, Saoirse, liberty.

No matter what came next, no matter the joy or sorrow, she would never regret her choice and her name.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.
> 
> Yes, it was rushed...but I do not, unfortunately, have anymore time to work on this. My apologies. I had the idea and the entire story play out in my head and knew I couldn't wait til December to finish it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
